


My Best Friend's Wedding

by DuchessBelle17



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBelle17/pseuds/DuchessBelle17
Summary: Bonnie Bennett was a beautiful successful Investment Banker…yet here she was paying for that D.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello All. Hope you enjoy this introductory chapter, just setting up the actual story.**

Bonnie popped the bottle of champagne as the rest of the associates cheered her office nickname "Rain Maker" they all chanted. Bonnie smiled and poured champagne for everyone. "Let's raise a toast, to our rain maker for bringing in the HTL Technology fund, that's 200 million dollars in capital!" Luis Litt the senior partner at her investment firm said. They all raised their glasses to Bonnie and drank.

Bonnie went back to her office, it was only 2pm, and she decided to go home early for once, since her boyfriend Marcel Gerard, had stayed out sick, she figured she could go home early and order take out with him. Bonnie and Marcel had been dating for almost 2 years, and had recently moved in together. Marcel was also an Investment Banker at the firm.

As Bonnie is packing up to leave her friend/best friend's boyfriend Damon Salvatore came into her office. "Congrats rainmaker" he said giving her his signature smirk and plopping on her white leather couch. Damon and Bonnie had met in grad school, while they both were getting their MBA's, and became great friends, eventually she'd introduced him to her childhood best friend Elena Gilbert and they'd hit it off and had been dating for the past 4 years.

"Thanks, let me know when you want to get your capital funds up, I can teach you a thing or two and I won't even charge…much" Bonnie playfully said, joining him on the couch.

Damon swatted her on the leg. "She's cocky today, that's alright judgey if I'd just secured 200 mill I'd feel the same way. So I'll let it pass…by the way my funds are superb."

Damon paused and gave her a serious look. "Anyway, I wanted to show you something" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue ring box, inside was a princess cut diamond with a gold band.

Bonnie's eyes beamed at the ring. "Are you proposing to Elena? Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie says excitedly.

Damon smiles, "I just decided to honestly. The other day I was passing Tiffany's saw the ring in the window and just thought why the hell not, I love her, I want to be with her, and Elena's definitely been giving some hints. You know her better than anyone, even me, give me advice, oh dear rain maker." Damon does a mock bow to Bonnie with his arms.

"Public place, she's a sucker for public declarations, nice restaurant, make sure your table is close to the center of the restaurant, and after dessert, bend the knee, no overzealous speech, just a simple, I love you, bing bang boom, you've got a fiancé" Bonnie says.

Damon nods. "Alright well wish me luck. Oh hey I didn't see Marcel today is he alright?" Damon asks as he and Bonnie both exit her office.

"He wasn't feeling well today so he didn't come in" Bonnie responds pressing the elevator button.

"I wouldn't want to come to work either if my girl was analyzing markets and raising capital better than me" Damon says helping Bonnie on the elevator.

Bonnie throws him the bird as the elevator door closes, and she hears Damon's laugh.

* * *

Bonnie grabs a taxi and watches the car navigate through the bustling city of New York. When she pulls up to her beautiful building in Grammercy Park Bonnie smiles. It's such a rarity that she's ever home before 9pm that it's nice to see the neighborhood during daylight hours.

As she turns the key to her townhome she hears voices in the living room. She thinks Marcel is watching a movie, but as she walks down the hall and turns the corner she is bombarded with the sight of some blond haired bimbo riding her boyfriend Marcel like a bull at a rodeo.

Bonnie drops her bag and the sound causes the bimbo to turn and she sees Bonnie, and a look of panic washes over her face, and Bonnie instantly recognizes her as the bartender, Camille, from the bar her and Marcel frequented.

Camille jumps off Marcel and he sees Bonnie, fright and panic wash over his face.

"What the fuk!" Bonnie screams.

"Bonnie…baby…listen…" Marcel tries to explain as he scrambles to put his clothes on.

Camille also pulls her dress on and slides on her high heels. Camille stands stunned unsure of what to do.

Bonnie gives her an incredulous look.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Bonnie yells, and Camille scurries away, when Bonnie hears the door slam behind her, she then turns to Marcel.

He opens his mouth and Bonnie throws her hand up. "I don't want to hear it! I just want you out of my house! Now!" Marcel knows Bonnie, and he knows that it is best to let her cool down, right now she would be impossible to talk to.

When Marcel leaves, Bonnie doesn't think she just dials a number and yells out the events that have just transpired.

"I'm on my way, with a baseball bat and a lighter, we're going to destroy everything he owns" Caroline Salvatore says before hanging up the phone.

* * *

In another part of Manhattan, in an over the top fancy ballroom, sits Niklaus Mikaelson. To a small group of elite and wealthy women, Klaus is the best charming and stunning escort this world has to offer. His impeccable English accent makes him an expensive asset to the American women, and his knowledge of history, art, and international politics, makes him even the more desirable to his clients around the world.

Klaus was born into a wealthy family and could've made his living off his art, teaching, or any number of other things. But he's a narcissistic bastard and enjoys getting paid to be the center of attention and charming wealthy women.

He sits at the banquet table and claps as his client for the night receives her award for a breakthrough in surgical technology. Deepika Shwarma a tall brown skinned woman with soft angelic features and long dark hair.

This is his third time seeing her. She is a good client by Klaus' standards. She diligently pays his fee, always sends a car to his apartment to bring him to whatever awards setting she must attend, keeps all touching above the waist and doesn't try and tell Klaus anything personal about her. It's the way he prefers it, it's the way to keep things professional. But also Klaus has never had a curiosity to get to know her. During the small number of times when they have been alone, riding in the back of her limo, she seemed pre occupied with work, her life seemed to be work, and even in her personal time she seemed to only enjoy watching videos of surgical procedures. From what he could tell, she had no friends, just colleagues. Her life, her depth didn't go beyond her work in medicine.

After the awards part of the ceremony is over, Klaus twirled Deepika around the dance floor. She laughed and moved closer into his arms. She'd been drinking tonight, this was the award she had been waiting for, all of her hard work validated by tonight. Klaus smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Later in the car as they get closer to her apartment, she turns to him "how much?" she asks simply. Klaus knows exactly what she is asking, but he stills says, "how much for what?" Deepika gives him a sly smile, "how much for you to come upstairs with me?"

Being an in demand high class escort, Klaus has the ability to pick and choose who he sleeps with. Deepika is young, and beautiful, but she lacks the depth that Klaus finds intriguing. The few clients that he had slept with were more than their work, they were complete beings who had fascinating stories and or just mystified his curiosity and he decided to be physical with them in order to try and discover more.

Deepika was a good client, and Klaus held no desire to hurt her feelings, by telling her he wasn't interested. "Why would I charge you of all people darling? But perhaps another time, I'd like your mind to be sober, when I invade your other senses, let me be your euphoria and not the wine" Deepika smiled at his charming speech, not even realizing she'd been turned down. Klaus leaned over and kissed her lips, then helped her out of the car and escorted her to her front door.

When Klaus reaches his luxury apartment in Grammercy Park later, he showers and gets ready for bed. He pulls out his sketch book and finishes up on a drawing he'd started previously, when he'd watched the waves in the Hamptons crash against the beach at dawn.

* * *

"On the couch?" Caroline exclaims angrily, as she helps Bonnie throw Marcel's things into boxes. Bonnie hadn't thought about anything; she'd just started packing his things.

"I thought we were fine…I mean yea we're both busy…but who isn't?" Bonnie says as she pours herself another glass of wine.

"That's men for you…never satisfied with what they have…I can't believe that bastard. We should have him killed. Godfather style in the streets" Caroline exclaims as she throws Marcel's shoes in the hallway.

Caroline Salvatore met Bonnie at a party being thrown by Damon 3 years ago. Caroline was married to Stefan, Damon's brother, and they instantly hit it off. Even though the two had only known each other for a short period of time, they were best friends, sometimes you just meet someone and the connection is there.

Caroline is an interior designer, while her husband Stefan helped to run his family business, they ran several expensive Italian restaurants and a winery in the city, and had recently opened another winery in California.

Bonnie sighed. She loved Marcel, she knew sometimes with work she had a hard time showing it, since she was always so busy. But she honestly thought their relationship was doing fine. Then Damon's words came to her mind.

"Maybe it was my job…I make more money than him…maybe he felt emasculated" Bonnie said tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh please…don't even offer him an excuse for his actions, Bon. He took down a bar skank on your nice leather couch. Also you didn't say _no_ to the murder…my husband is Italian I'm sure he knows someone…who knows someone…" Caroline says as she gathers Marcel's toiletries from the bathroom.

Caroline was going to be thorough of ridding everything that belonged to Marcel from Bonnie's house.

Bonnie laughed. Caroline always made her feel better. "No Caroline, we're not going to have Marcel whacked. I just want him out of my life…or at least my personal life. I still have to see him at work." Bonnie groaned the last part.

"Take tomorrow as a personal day, I'll bring you some edibles and you can drink wine and watch Netflix" Caroline suggested, pouring Marcel's expensive cologne down the sink.

"That sounds nice…" Bonnie said. She'd never taken a personal day in the several years she'd been working with the firm.

Her phone rings, its Marcel calling again, she declines for the 5th time.

"Did you tell Elena?" Caroline asks. Since she started dating Damon and was Bonnie's best friend from childhood Caroline and Elena had also become good friends, but not as close as her and Bonnie.

All of them had formed a special friend group and for the past several years, Bonnie, Marcel, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Elena had taken trips together, held game nights, and been a really strong friend group.

"No, she and Damon are having dinner tonight" Bonnie simply says. She doesn't want to tell her about the proposal in case Damon didn't go through with it, he had a habit of changing his mind when it came to life time commitments.

Caroline simply nodded.

* * *

Later that night after Caroline leaves, Bonnie pulls open her laptop to do some work. She is about to sit on her couch when images of today's earlier events flash in her mind.

She instead sits on her soft loveseat across from her fire place. She would just buy a new couch also perhaps a new bed, suddenly wondering how long Marcel's cheating had been going on.

But as Bonnie tries to work, her eyes would glance over to the couch ever so often, finally the anger and hurt that she'd kept at bay erupted into loud terrible sobs. She hadn't really cried with Caroline, just told her of her anger and disappointment in Marcel, but Bonnie was also very hurt.

Bonnie was used to being the strong one and couldn't imagine showing her pain and hurt to others, even her closest friends.

She's startled by the noise of her phone ringing. It's Marcel and after his 8th attempt, she takes the call. "Bonnie…baby…please can we talk? I know I messed up, and I'm so sorry, please…I love you" hot tears slide down Bonnie's face as she listens to Marcel's pleas.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have fucked another woman…in my home…on my couch" she screamed at him.

Marcel sighed. "See Bonnie…everything is yours…your home…your couch…and at work it's the same…you're the highest earning associate…this was your world and I was just an invited guest" he says sadly. For the longest time Marcel had felt ignored and unappreciated in their relationship, Bonnie never let him be the man, she always had to dominate. Camille made him feel like a man so he made a mistake.

"Screw you and your male insecurities…and come get your things tomorrow or I'm tossing them in the garbage" Bonnie ended the call. Marcel wasn't going to blame her for his own insecurities.

* * *

The next day Bonnie decides to go to work, work is her refuge even if Marcel's office is at the other end of the hallway.

During the middle of the day, she gets a call from Elena.

"Bonnie! Damon proposed last night! It was so perfect, the restaurant, his speech, it was perfect! I would've called earlier but I just dove into wedding plans and I've just now come up for air."

Bonnie is happy for her friends, but Marcel's betrayal is still fresh and Elena's joy reminds her of her sadness. "That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you" Bonnie says softly.

"Of course you're going to be my maid of honor" Elena starts in already discussing wedding plans.

"I'd be honored to" Bonnie says, flipping the channel on her tv to the international markets.

Elena hears something weird in Bonnie's voice. "Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asks nervously.

Bonnie sighs, she can't keep this from her for too long. "Marcel and I broke up yesterday"

"What?" Elena exclaims

"Caught him screwing a bar skank on my couch" Bonnie says giving her the cliff notes

"He's a dead man. I'm sure someone in Damon's family knows someone…" Elena grits out angrily, for anyone who dare betray her best friend this way.

Bonnie chuckles, did Elena and Caroline both think the Salvatore's were in the mob?

"I don't want him dead, just out of my life" Bonnie says flatly.

"Don't worry, I'll come over tonight with wine and pizza" Elena suggests

"Sure" Bonnie says softly.

"Did you tell Caroline?" Elena asks

Bonnie sighs, "I called her because I knew you were going to dinner and I didn't want to ruin your night. Damon mentioned he was taking you to a special place before leaving, so I didn't want to…" Bonnie tries to explain, and cover up the fact that she knew about the proposal, she wanted to give Damon all the credit for it.

"Grr Bonnie, I would have come last night. I like Caroline, but _I'm _your best friend." Elena says with a pout.

Bonnie smiles, she can't be too upset because Bonnie is the same way with Elena's other friends.

As Elena continues to discuss the ways in which they should hurt Marcel, her boss Luis comes into her office.

"Hey Elena I gotta go, I'll call you tonight."

* * *

Bonnie adjusts her tailored blazer as Luis takes a seat across from her large panel glass desk.

"Listen Bonnie we're moving forward to higher levels and because of that we're making some changes and you're my shining star so I want you to be the first to know" Bonnie nods for Luis to continue.

"Everyone who's capital is below 100 mill is getting cut. That means you're not doing a good job at analyzing the markets and making cut throat decisions with client investments. I can't have that here.

So with those cuts, I'm taking you and two other associates upstairs as junior partners. You, plus Damon Salvatore, and Malachi Parker, but you're getting the bigger office. You've been a shark these past several months and this firm is rewarding you." Luis leaned back in the chair, waiting for Bonnie's reaction.

Bonnie beamed, finally junior partner, she was moving up in the firm and making a name for herself in the finance community. Plus, she was happy for Damon, she could care less about Kai, he was so annoying, constantly hitting on her, sometimes even in front of Marcel. _Marcel_, Bonnie suddenly thought, she knew Marcel's capital was below 100 million, that meant Luis and the other senior partners were firing him.

Smug satisfaction enveloped Bonnie, but also a twinge of sadness for Marcel…just a little bit.

* * *

Later on that day after Damon got the news of their promotions he and Kai joined Bonnie in her office. Kai popped a bottle of champagne.

"To moving on up" Kai said smugly. They all drank in a toast to each other.

"So Bonnie Bon I'm sure your sad about your little Marcel getting canned this afternoon. Did you already tell him?" Kai said sipping his champagne.

Bonnie knew the game in the financial world, in order to survive you had to be strong and sometimes ruthless, the best investment bankers were sharks, and weakness was like blood in the water for them.

Bonnie fixed her face neutrally, "we broke up yesterday, so I could give a fuk" she said coolly taking another sip.

Damon's eyes blanched out. "Bonnie…fuk…I'm so sorry" Damon said eyeing his friend. He knew she was putting up a tough front.

Kai's eyes beamed, Bonnie Bennett on the market again.

"I'm fine Damon, really. But you know your team Bonnie" Bonnie points a finger at Damon. Marcel and Damon were very good friends; their break up would definitely effect the group's dynamic.

Damon slowly nods "Team Bonnie all the way. Marcel has been locked in his office all day, I guess that's what's bugging him" Damon says.

"If you need anything Bonnie…you know where to find me" Kai says rubbing Bonnie's shoulder softly in a creepy manner.

"Yea under a bridge you troll, now get out" Bonnie snaps, finishing her drink.

"One day Bonnie Bennett, when you're my lady, you'll regret all the time you spent fighting this" Kai says gesturing between the two of them.

Kai finishes his drink and exits the office.

"What happened?" Damon asks softly. Bonnie sighs and joins him on the couch.

"Bar skank on my couch" she says coolly.

"Fuk Bonnie…I'm so sorry" Damon says

"Did you know?" Bonnie simply asks

"Of course not Bonnie! Why would you think that?" Damon asks surprised.

"He tells you everything" is Bonnie's only response.

"Of course not Bonnie. If he was sleeping with another woman, I would've said something. I wouldn't let him hurt you like that" Damon honestly says. Bonnie is his friend as well.

Bonnie nods believing him. She wants to know if Damon saw any signs or knew anything. She wants to know if this was a onetime event or had Marcel been sleeping with this woman and or other women for some time now.

She accepts Damon's claim that he knew nothing about Marcel's cheating.

* * *

Marcel and the others didn't take being fired well. As Marcel and the other associates are stomping the hallway carrying their things, Bonnie and the newly promoted partners and other associates stand outside their office and watch their walk of shame to the elevators.

It's an unspoken rule for the other employees to watch the fired employees leave the office. It's a reminder to the current employees that everyone is replaceable, and it's a reminder to the fired employees that your best wasn't good enough to make it at this firm.

As Marcel passes Bonnie's office, he makes one last attempt to speak with her. "Bonnie" he tries but she walks into her office closing the door in his face.

Marcel's actions hurt and humiliated her, she would give him no more of her time. She'd tried to be a good girlfriend to him and if Marcel wasn't happy he should have said something.

Marcel leaves his former job and goes to Bonnie's to pick up his things. Outside the door he sees his clothes thrown together in boxes. As he is picking his things up to put them in the car, movers open the door and they move out the leather couch and place it on a truck. Behind the movers, Marcel sees Carla, Bonnie's housekeeper.

She gives him a pointed look, "what did you do to her? I've never seen her so wired. She's ordered a new couch and a new bed" Carla says. Her morning was supposed to be peaceful cleaning the townhouse that Bonnie already kept spotless, but she opened the door to Bonnie arguing with movers that her couch and bed had to be picked up today if Good Will wanted the donation. She then gave instructions on watching over the delivery men who would be delivering a new couch a bed.

She could see the problems the young couple was having, but she kept her mouth shut, it wasn't her place. But now that according to Bonnie, Marcel 'no longer resided here' she could ask.

Marcel shook his head. Camille was a one-time bad judgment deal. Of course instead of talking to him Bonnie went off the rails and assumed he'd been cheating for a while and bought a new couch and bed to further cleanse him of her house.

"A big mistake. Now she won't forgive me." Marcel said to Carla.

"Nothing to do now, but learn from this. If Bonnie truly loves you, she'll come back around."

* * *

**Six Month's Later:**

Bonnie was sitting behind her desk researching a new medical company when Elena and Caroline came into her office.

Bonnie isn't surprised by their presence, since for the past several months Elena had dedicated every Wednesday and Friday afternoon as working lunches for her wedding planning party, which consisted of the three women.

Caroline sits the sushi on Bonnie's desk as she closes her laptop. Today they're both wearing awkward faces.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks, digging into the sushi.

"Well…Bonnie" Elena starts

"Damon gave me his groomsmen list today" Elena says nervously

"Yep" Bonnie says

"He choose his best man"

"Ok"

"Someone he used to work with"

"hmmm"

"They were friends and become closer, when he went through a breakup"

"No"

"Bonnie…"

"Don't say it"

"Marcel"

"Betrayal" Bonnie jumped from her desk

"Damon choose Marcel! I thought we decided team Bonnie!" Bonnie argues

"I'm one thousand percent team Bonnie. But Marcel and Damon have this weird bromance, and you know after the breakup Damon helped Marcel find a place and even hooked him up with an investment job at a bank. I told him he couldn't choose Marcel but he said it was the only thing he wanted and he would concede to my other demands for the wedding! I'm sorry Bonnie. Please don't hate me" Elena said nervously

"Oh I don't hate you…but Damon" Bonnie said upset

For the past six months, Damon had led Bonnie to believe that he rarely if ever saw Marcel. She stormed past Elena and Caroline and down the hall to Damon's office.

Elena grabbed her phone dialing his number.

"Hey babe" Damon said leaning back in his desk chair

"Hi honey….Bonnnie's coming to kill you" Elena said casually and Caroline snickered.

"What?" Damon said sitting up just as Bonnie stormed into his office.

"Damon Salvatore!" Bonnie shrieked

"Bye…love you honey" Elena said quickly after hearing Bonnie's shout over the phone.

"Hey Bon Bon" Damon said

"Your _best man_ Damon? Really? You make Marcel your best man?" Bonnie says leaning over his desk until they're almost touching noses

"Look Bonnie I'm sorry. You know I love you…but I bonded with Marcel after you guys started dating, and when you guys broke up…" Damon tried to explain. He didn't want Bonnie to think he was betraying her, he just wanted to be her friend and Marcel's friend.

Bonnie folded her arms. "I'm the maid of honor, that means we would have to see each other the entire wedding week" she complained.

"Look, Bonnie. I'm about to do a week in France with my family, Elena's family, and a bunch of drunk friends from college and work. I've did cake tastings, been poked and prodded for a tux, and am going to have to endure a welcome dinner, cocktail hour, rehearsal dinner, an over the top wedding, even more over the top reception, and a wedding brunch. The least I could have is close friends there, and I'm sorry Bonnie but Marcel is one of those people. He was an awful boyfriend to you but he's a good friend to me." Damon gives her his sad eyes, stretching his baby blues at her.

Bonnie scoffs and walks out the office, "love you too Bon Bon" Damon says to her back.

"You need a date" Caroline says casually as they finish helping Elena pick the restaurants to host the guests.

"Eh, I'll be busy with wedding stuff and then work stuff, I won't need a date" Bonnie defends.

Elena and Caroline give her a pointed look.

"Should I?" Caroline asks looking to Elena

Elena nods, "you're better at this than me"

Caroline nods

"Ok Bonnie. We love you very much. But since Marcel, you've been a workaholic, I'm sure you live in this office now. You need to get laid, and you need a date to the wedding. You're the maid of honor, you can't show up all single and stuff, then Marcel will be there. He is probably bringing a date." Caroline says.

Bonnie groans at the thought of Marcel showing up with a date and her coming alone. "Who could I possibly get to drop everything and come with me to Biarritz, France for a week? The wedding is in a month!"

"Kai?" Elena suggests

"I would rather die of the plague in a cold abandoned alley" Bonnie grits through her teeth

"Well at least use him for a good lay. According to Damon he's super obsessed with you" Elena says

Caroline and Elena look to each other nervously.

"What?" Bonnie feels like today has been one ball drop after another

"We did have another suggestion. Just hear us out before you freak" Caroline starts

Bonnie narrows her eyes, already suspicious of them, she needs new friends.

"You remember the doctor I used to work for, Dr. Shwarma?" Elena starts

"Yes, I read about some of her awards" Bonnie responds

"Well she is super busy like you, and doesn't have time or even really want to date" Elena continues

"So she told me, in secret of course, that she hired this really fancy escort to –" Elena is cut off

"No" Bonnie says firmly

"Look Bonnie we already did the research. His name is Niklaus Mikaelson, he's very handsome, speaks multiple languages, he's escorted like some famous and important women…" Caroline argues

"I am not brining a prostitute to Elena's wedding" Bonnie says, appalled they would even suggest such a thing

"Time for your speech" Elena says looking to Caroline. They knew how stubborn Bonnie could be so they were prepared.

Caroline stands up and places her hands on her hips, walking towards Bonnie.

"Listen up! You are Bonnie freaking Bennett, you're a gorgeous, successful investment banker, and you deserve to walk into Elena's wedding with a gorgeous man on your arm so you can say, yea that's my man, yea I brought that here, boom you mad, aww you jealous."

Caroline continued to walk around Bonnie's office with her hand on her hip, while Elena nodded in agreement in the background.

"You're going to take this man to the wedding, and stomp into the welcome dinner looking your best so that when Marcel sees you, he's like, aww damn I let that fine ass get away, dang who's that man she's with, I should jump off a cliff" Caroline finishes her speech with a pointed look at Bonnie.

"No" Bonnie says, she was moved by Caroline's speech, but the idea of hiring a man to be her date felt weird and sad.

"Well too bad, we already made an initial appointment for you to meet him at 8pm for dinner tonight" Elena said firmly.

"I hate you both" Bonnie says

* * *

Klaus googles Bonnie Bennett and sees that she's a partner at Litt Capital, a huge investment and trading firm. Klaus assumes she's some workaholic banker, who's in desperate need of a wedding date. Klaus sees her professional photo on the company site, she's gorgeous, but beautiful clients are nothing new to him.

What is new to him is that Bonnie has an Instagram. Most of his clients don't have time for things like social media. Her last post was 4 days ago, she posted a picture of a Starbucks that had its business hours displayed, and the closed sign, even though the store was clearly supposed to be opened, she captioned it '_I need my fix'_. Klaus gives a slight chuckle, of course she's a coffee junkie.

She's also posted some political things, about police shootings of unarmed African Americans, and the rising number of Transgender murders this year alone.

A lot of her posts include her friends, they're partying, they're vacationing, they're laughing. Why couldn't this woman get a wedding date, Klaus wonders.

One caption keeps Klaus' attention for a while. It's a picture of her sitting on a fire escape in a building, eating a grilled cheese sandwich with a glass of champagne beside her, the sunset in the background, she captioned it '_sweet bitter life.' _It's poetic on so many levels.

Klaus is intrigued by this Bonnie Bennett.


	2. Chapter 2

**/N: I own nothing**

**Please R&R**

**PS: Fair warning to people who are weirded out by foot fetish, and blow jobs…**

Bonnie adjusts her skirt as she steps out of the car in front of the restaurant. It's one of her favorite bistro's in the city and she's sure that's why Caroline and Elena picked it.

She was nervous. She'd never did anything like this before, and it had been years since she'd been on a first date. Was this even a date? From what Bonnie understood Niklaus was picky with the women he choose to be his clients. She didn't know what his criteria for picking were, so this _date_ was a way for them to get to know each other.

Honestly Bonnie hoped he didn't pick her, so she could tell Elena and Caroline she at least made an effort but would have to show up to the wedding dateless.

When Bonnie walks into the restaurant, she immediately spots Klaus at a table near the far side window. His smooth ginger brown curls are combed straight, he's wearing a simple white button down and black slacks, with expensive black Italian loafers. Bonnie holds in a gasp, his pictures didn't do him justice, Niklaus Mikaelson is walking seeex.

She briskly walks to the table and Klaus stands to greet her. Klaus eyes Bonnie, she's wearing a tight black lace pencil skirt, and a brown cashmere sweater, with black leather pumps, her dark curls sit in waves on her shoulders. He admires her style right away; she could pass for a runway model sitting casually enjoying a meal with a friend.

"Niklaus…hello I'm Bonnie" Bonnie nervously shakes his hand.

"Please, call me Klaus or Nik, whichever you prefer" Klaus pulls Bonnie's palm closer and places a quick peck on the top of her palm.

Bonnie instantly feels a tingle down her spine, but she gives him a soft smile and sits at the table.

"Just coming from work?" Klaus asks. This is the part of his initial meetings where the client goes into their hectic day, and Klaus pretends to follow, after some time when he has let the client go on and on, he will change the subject.

Bonnie nods. She hated talking about work to people who weren't in the financial field. Usually people didn't understand what she actually did for a living, and also unless she'd had a particularly bad day, when she was able to be outside of her office, for some type of social event, like meeting a male escort to see if he will escort you to your best friend's wedding where your cheating ex will be in attendance, she liked to leave work at work.

"Yes, long day. How was yours?" Bonnie asked, staring down at the menu. Klaus looked up at her a little shocked. Most of his clients didn't bother to ask about his day or anything concerning him, and honestly he preferred to keep his personal life separate. This was a job for him.

"Fine. I suppose your day was long, I hear the European markets are a catastrophe concerning this Brexit situation" Klaus smoothly said, steering the conversation back to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up surprised. She supposed he'd did his research.

"Yea, get your people together over there" Bonnie jokes.

Klaus gives a genuine laugh. "I think that's more the Prime Minister's job, you'll find I have little to no influence in the European Union."

Bonnie smiles.

"Have you been here before?" Bonnie asks

"Never" Klaus lies, this restaurant is a favorite of his, but he likes to let the client think he's trying a new experience just for them.

"Oh…well it's one of my favorite places. You should try the salmon steak. Do you like seafood?" Bonnie asks.

"Love it" Klaus says. Bonnie Bennett has good taste; he's had their salmon steak many times.

"I was going to order a bottle of wine, if that's alright?" Klaus says. The clients enjoyed watching him pour them wine in their glass. The way his hands moved to unscrew the cork, and how delicate his fingers caressed the glass, it was one of his signature moves.

Bonnie nodded. Klaus signals for the waiter and orders the wine, along with their meals. When the wine arrives, Bonnie reaches for the opener and her hand bumps Klaus'.

"Oh sorry" Bonnie says. She's used to taking initiative and when the wine came she took the opener just like she'd done so many times before on other dates and dinners with friends.

Klaus quirks an eyebrow at Bonnie. She was throwing him off his game.

"Allow me Bonnie" Klaus says a little too forceful as he takes the opener out of Bonnie's hands.

Klaus opens the wine in a hurry, his mind now clouded with trying to understand the myriad of things Bonnie Bennett was.

Klaus pours her glass, and Bonnie smiles. They sip and drink quietly for a moment.

Bonnie can't stand the silence, always needing her mind to be busy, she decides to probe into Klaus' personal life.

"So how long have you been in the states?" Bonnie nervously asks.

Klaus is perplexed on how to answer. He's never had a client ask or care about his personal life. They wanted the image he created for them, they cared for his English accent, not his immigration status.

But Klaus finds himself answering truthfully.

"When I was 18, I got accepted into the Pratt Institute for art and design. I've been here ever since" Klaus felt strange telling a client this.

"You came alone? I'm sure that was scary. Do you visit home often, where in Europe are you from by the way…you have an English accent, but isn't Niklaus a German name…" Bonnie rambles.

Klaus wants to feel uncomfortable revealing all of these personal details to Bonnie, but he feels comfortable with her. He sips his wine and he gives her bits and pieces of his life story.

"Yes I came alone. Not scary, just new. I visit for the holidays, just to keep my mother at bay from getting on a flight to New York to drag me back across the pond. I'm from London. My father was German, mother English." Klaus answers.

Soon their meals have arrived and they continue talking.

"Enough about me Bonnie. This is supposed to be my opportunity to get to know you." Klaus chides as he bites into his food.

"When you're not working, what do you like to do?" Klaus asks. Usually his clients would go blank trying to remember a time they weren't working.

Bonnie tilts her head. She sighs, "well for the past several months I've been so busy. This is my first meal in a restaurant in a long time. I used to love the movies. When work was stressful I would just go catch a matinee. The cold soda mixed with the warm buttery popcorn, hmmm best way to spend an afternoon. But I actually haven't seen a movie in months."

Klaus nodded. At least she had a personal life recently, unlike other clients who'd gone years without an interest or hobby.

"What's changed? Why've you been so busy?" Klaus asks.

"Promotion…among other things" Bonnie quietly answers.

Klaus wants to pry…so he does.

"…among other things?" he says prompting her to continue.

Bonnie sighed, she didn't imagine having to discuss her break up tonight.

"I was in a relationship for the past 2 years, we broke up 6 months ago. I've found it better to focus on work than…our break up" Bonnie quietly answers for some reason, once she begins telling Klaus about her break up she isn't as uncomfortable as she thought she would be.

Klaus is intrigued. Even though she holds sadness, Bonnie has a whole life, she is not just an investment banker, she is a woman who happens to be an investment banker.

"Painful break up?" Klaus asks. He's crossed so many boundaries tonight, but he continues down the rabbit hole, suddenly he wants to know how far Bonnie will open up to him.

"Painful like I caught him screwing some skank on my couch. Now he is the best man in my friend's wedding, which is why I find myself in need of a date." Bonnie says pointedly at the end.

Infidelity Klaus mused. So Bonnie most likely had a broken fragile heart. Even though Klaus doesn't know Bonnie well, or her ex, he suddenly has the urge to break the jaw of her ex.

Klaus shakes his head, he's crossed boundaries and now he was forgetting this was his initial meeting to assess whether or not he should agree to be Bonnie's escort.

Klaus tries to steer the meal back onto safe vanilla topics, but they soon also turn personal.

"Tell me your favorite singers" Klaus muses playfully, lifting the mood of the conversation.

Bonnie ponders. "Etta James, Patti Labelle, Adele, and Beyoncé"

"Let me guess, you want to dance to _At Last_, at your wedding?" Klaus asks, all the women who enjoyed the famous blues singer only liked her radio edit song.

Bonnie scoffs. "No of course not. I like her deep cuts, _Stormy Weather, All I Could Do Was Cry,_ the songs she wrote when she was feeling her deepest heartbreak.

Klaus is impressed. "Why all of her deep heartbreak songs?"

"Because heartbreak is the essence of blues. The history of people pouring their sorrow into their art to make something beautiful. When she writes about her heartbreak, it's her purest form of art" Bonnie smiles excitedly as she explains, it had been a while since she got to discuss topics like music and art.

Klaus watches in awe and he is bewitched by Bonnie.

When the meal is over, Bonnie reaches for the check. Klaus quirks an eye as he pulls the check away. "Oh sorry, I thought since…well this was…we were…" Bonnie sputters trying to say 'I thought I paid since you're the escort'

Klaus shakes his head and laughs, pulling out his card and placing it in the bill. "I invited you out for this initial meeting to get to know you and make a decision, I'm just happy, you or better yet your friend Caroline, picked a good restaurant. The meal is on me."

Bonnie nods awkwardly, "thanks."

Klaus leads her out of the restaurant, his hand on the small of her back as they walk past the other guests.

To anyone observing, they look like an attractive young couple out on the town.

Klaus ponders Bonnie. This meeting has gone unexpectedly and he is unsure if he can escort her to this wedding. They have crossed lines; they now know bits of personal information about each other. Personal connections blurred lines and confused feelings.

This was Klaus' job and Bonnie was supposed to be the client, but instead he just felt like he went on a first date.

When they reach the sidewalk, Bonnie turns to him. "So?" Bonnie asks curiously. She started this meeting wanting to get it over with, but now being separated from Klaus makes her feel sad and lonely. How could she have grown an attachment to him in just under 3 hours.

Klaus doesn't answer right away, but instead he leans down and kisses Bonnie. The kiss is bruising and passionate, and Bonnie is thrown off guard by his actions. Was he charging for this kiss? She wondered. But she found herself surrendering and responding.

When Klaus pulls away from Bonnie, panting harshly, he pushes a curl behind her ear. "I'm sorry Bonnie, but I am unavailable to escort you to the wedding" and with that Klaus nods and walks off, leaving a confused Bonnie on the sidewalk.

Klaus walks briskly away before he's tempted to turn around and change his mind. He'd crossed lines at the meeting, and he doesn't want to blur the lines anymore. He tells himself he'd kissed her the same way he does his other clients that he rejects, but a part of him knows he'd kissed Bonnie because he wanted the taste of her to linger on his lips as he walked home.

Bonnie hails a cab, and the sting of rejection hurts her heart. She gives the driver her work address because she has no desire to go home to her large empty spotless house.

* * *

She gets to her office and turns on her computer. She tries to work but she replays her date/meeting with Klaus over and over. What had she done wrong? She wonders.

Bonnie is startled to hear a knock on her open door. She looks up to see Kai, and rolls her teary eyes. "What?" she says wiping her eyes quickly.

"Everything ok? I was just here because I had a skype meeting with a company in Japan, you?" Kai cautiously asked.

It wasn't unusual for Bonnie to be in this late, but he'd heard her storm in, and he was curious to know what was bothering her.

"I forgot a report I wanted to read tonight…" Bonnie attempts to come up with an excuse but the truth is she has none.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Kai approaches her and sits across from her desk.

Bonnie ponders Kai, her heart fresh from Klaus' rejection, she sees Kai for the first time. He's handsome, and he's always seemed to want her. He just went about expressing it in a really creepy weird annoying way.

When Bonnie doesn't answer Kai gets up and runs to his office then comes back holding a huge bottle of tequila and two glasses.

"Whatever it is…this will make it better. Or at least make it bearable" Kai said pouring her a glass.

Bonnie wordlessly takes the glass, they toast in silence and drink.

1 hour later:

"No no no, you totally stole that idea about shortening the Tennessee account from me!" Kai drunkenly yells at Bonnie; he sounds angry but his face is smiling.

Bonnie clutches her chest to mock being shocked. "I would never Malachi" but she laughs.

They're spread out on her office couch, her legs in his lap as he leans back, letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. They are getting along for the first time and actually having decent conversation. Kai rubs Bonnie's bare feet, "you have weird toes" he states examining her feet and laughing.

Bonnie laughs as well. "What? How so?" Kai keeps rubbing her feet and softly pinches her pinky toe, "it's so small…like it barely exists" he drunkenly stats. They both laugh.

"What? Oh my goodness, Kai do you have a thing for feet?" Bonnie asks, pouring the last of the bottle in her glass. She chugs the Tequila and leans back on the armrest.

Kai laughs and continues to rub her feet, he leans over and places a kiss on her toes. Then Bonnie feels a certain part of Kai on her heels.

"Kai are you hard!?" Bonnie exclaims, a part of her wants to be grossed out by it, but she thinks its hilarious and she just wants to be reckless tonight.

Kai shakes his head, his lips quirking up into a smirk. Bonnie removes her feet and pulls herself up on her knees. "So…you're not hard right now?" Bonnie slyly asks.

Kai's breath hitches in his throat, sober him will never believe this.

Bonnie reaches over and runs her hands over Kai's slacks, she feels his hard length, straining against his zipper.

Bonnie unbuttons his slacks and his hard length springs free. She dips her head and places her mouth over the head of his penis, she slowly licks and sucks. Bonnie has never had any type of sexual contact in her office, even the long nights her and Marcel would work together. This is new brave territory Bonnie is trailing tonight.

Kai moans and he hopes he is never awoken from this dream.

Before long, Bonnie takes all of Kai in her mouth and sucks him up and down, finally Kai can take no more of the sensation Bonnie Bennett is causing him. He pulls her up and pushes her back on the couch. His hands pull up her skirt and his fingers find the inside of her panties, slightly pulling them down.

Klaus slides two fingers inside her and Bonnie moans in approval, and soon Kai's fingers are soaked. He finds a steady rhythm while his other hand runs underneath her sweater and finds her bra, he lifts her bra and finds a nipple to tweak and pull.

Bonnie makes a moan of approval. Soon she is bucking against his fingers and his thumb joins his fingers, rubbing against her clit. As her climax rises, Bonnie realizes that it had been 8 months since she had an orgasm, since previously to their break up, Bonnie and Marcel hadn't had sex in two months.

Kai removes his fingers and lowers his head, putting his face between Bonnie's legs and finishes the job with his tongue. As Bonnie's climax hits a peak she comes on Kai's tongue, and she is relishing in the feeling, as Kai laps every bit of her up.

"No fuckin way" Damon's stunned voice hits both of them and Bonnie raises her upper half to her open door to see Damon's shocked face.

She pushes Kai out from between her legs, and pulls her panties up quickly. Kai however is slow to react, taking his time to put himself back in his pants, and wipe the nice sheen from his lips.

Damon looks to the empty bottle of tequila and shrugs. "Of course" he walks to his office; Bonnie will do her walk of shame to him when she is ready.

Bonnie checks the time, it's 2am, and she's accomplished nothing at work.

"I'm going home" she announces to Kai for some reason.

"Same" Kai gets up to go back to his office, he looks back to Bonnie, but she is too busy adjusting her clothes to notice his exit.

Bonnie fixes her clothes and walks out her office. She sees Kai with his bag and coat, standing at the elevators. "Just going to go see what Damon is up to" she says awkwardly, once again announcing to Kai her actions.

Kai smirks, "good night Bonnie"

Bonnie nods as Kai gets on the elevator.

* * *

When she arrives in Damon's office he's sitting back in his desk chair, smug smirk in full effect.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie huffs at him as she sits in a chair across from his desk.

"Oh no you don't get to ask me that. What the hell are _you_ doing here, with Kai's face planted between your legs?"

Damon asks, not able to hide his curiosity. He'd known Bonnie for a while and he'd _never_ seen her in such a state. Bonnie didn't go to parties or bars in grad school, and even with Marcel, he'd only ever witnessed light kisses. He still remembers the one time Marcel was drunk and grabbed her butt jokingly as they were walking back from a bar and Bonnie got so upset with him.

"Tequila." Bonnie simply states.

"Why were you drinking with Kai?" Damon asks. He's her friend and jokes aside, this behavior is unusual for her and he wants to make sure she is ok.

"Bad date" It's the best way to describe her date/meeting with Klaus. Also she definitely doesn't want to tell Damon too much, since now he was also a trusted companion of Marcel's.

"Oh your dating again?" He hadn't ventured to ask Bonnie much about her personal life these past months, not that he had to guess, Bonnie was always working.

"Not really, just a one-time thing. Anyway what are you doing here?" Bonnie said, changing the subject quickly.

"I have a meeting with a company in London in an hour I need to prepare for."

"Oh well, good luck with that. I'm going home to shower and sleep. Could you not tell Marcel about this" Bonnie adds, not forgetting the fact that Damon was now Marcel's best friend.

Damon sighed, "come on Bonnie, you know it's not like that. You two are both my friends. I don't tell you anything about him and I don't tell him anything about you when he asks, which he does by the way"

Bonnie shakes her head, "whatever Damon" she stands to leave.

"Hey does this mean you're taking Kai to the wedding?"

Ugh Bonnie internally groaned, she'd forgotten about a wedding date.

"I don't know…probably not…I mean it's Kai…"

Bonnie leaves the office and takes a cab home. She needed a hot shower to wash all this confusion off.

* * *

Klaus wakes up the next morning and finds himself only able to draw. He finishes the layers of her curls, that fall on her delicate shoulder. He traces over her lips with his fingers. Klaus shakes his head and slams his sketchbook.

He needed an activity to get his mind off of Bonnie Bennett.

He heads to the gym in his apartment building. He pushes the bag against his fist and swings out punching it again, then he runs the treadmill.

At the end of his workout, Klaus has summarized that Bonnie Bennett intrigues him, because she would be a challenge. He also believes that being attracted not just physically, but personality wise, to his client, for the first time in a long time, can be a good thing.

Klaus justified that he can be Bonnie's escort, and not cross anymore lines. He will just have to keep it purely professional. But he has already rejected Bonnie's offer. For the first time ever, Klaus has to charm a client back.

* * *

"Wait he said no, but he kissed you? How was the kiss though?" Bonnie rolls her eyes at Caroline as they eat their lunch in the small café.

"I'm sorry Bon" Elena chews on a piece of bread giving her puppy dog eyes.

Bonnie shrugs, "it's fine, this just means you get the perfect wedding because you'll have all my attention, anything you need, I got you".

"We should key his car, or at least throw eggs at his door"

"I'm starting to worry about you Caroline"

Bonnie plays with her fork nervously.

"Well…after I left my meeting or date or whatever with Klaus, I went back to the office. One thing led to another and Kai and I got drunk and I kind of had his dick in my mouth…and then he kind of ate me out and then Damon walked in and…"

"Wait what?" Both women shout at Bonnie.

"You gave Kai Parker head?" Caroline shrieks. She'd seen him around the office when she visited Bonnie. She thought he was always giving Bonnie those crazy eyes, like the guy in the lifetime movies that watched you from outside your house while you slept.

"Damon saw?" Elena added in shock, she'd met Kai enough times at company outings and parties, he was kind of weird.

Bonnie groaned and put her palms against her temple.

"Drunken mistake"

"Hmm drunken mistake or not, I hope you got a good oh from it" Caroline says with a smile on her face.

Bonnie laughs, she did indeed.

"I guess Kai's mouth is useful" Caroline jokes and Elena and Bonnie laugh.

* * *

He waits 2 days and on Friday afternoon, Klaus walks into Bonnie's building, carrying flowers.

The vast building does not intimidate him and he easily charms the security guard that he is here to see his girlfriend as a surprise which is why he doesn't have an appointment or want her to know he is here. When he gets to the elevators that land on Bonnie's floor he lets the secretary know he is here to see Bonnie Bennett. The older woman eyes him suspiciously with the flowers in his hands, he gives her a charming smile and she calls Bonnie's assistant.

Klaus groans at the number of people he has to go through to see her.

Bonnie is sitting in her office discussing wedding plans with Elena and Caroline when her assistant Lexi knocks on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Bonnie but your boyfriend is here" Lexi says the statement confused as well, she didn't know Bonnie was dating anyway after Marcel. She usually made it her job to know Bonnie well, in order to anticipate her needs, a new charming handsome British boyfriend was a shock.

"My what?" Bonnie's face is the picture of confusion

Caroline and Elena also give shocked and confused faces.

"Should I send him in?" Lexi asks politely.

"Yes" Caroline answers for her

Klaus walks in and he is all smiles. Bonnie's confused face turns from shock to annoyance.

Bonnie stands from her desk.

"Klaus?"

Caroline and Elena look at the flowers in his hand and they quietly squeal with excitement.

"Bonnie…" Klaus starts, but soon realizes he has an audience.

Bonnie follows his eyes to the two ladies on her couch.

"Oh Klaus, this is Caroline, and this is Elena"

"Oh how lovely to put a face to the voice on the phone, and you must be the bride to be" Klaus shakes their hands and they swoon at his whole aura.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Can you guys give us a minute" Bonnie says.

Caroline wants to protest but Elena ushers her out of the office.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Was that the apology?"

"Oh right. Sorry I'm new to this kind of thing. Bonnie, I shouldn't have rejected your offer so quickly. Usually I take a day or two to decide, and that was wrong of me to not give you that benefit"

"I don't know. Sometimes you just know. You knew right away. It's fine Klaus, you didn't have to come all the way here to apologize."

"I did have to come all the way here because I have reconsidered and decided to be your wedding date"

"Oh. Are you reconsidering because you need the money or something" Bonnie scoffs, seeing his face reminds her of the rejection and she isn't willing to relent that easily.

"I deserve your anger, but don't insult me Bonnie" Klaus says heatedly. Here he was again crossing the line, now arguing with a potential or current client.

"You didn't want me before and now you do? What's changed?" Bonnie presses

"I was afraid you wouldn't be able to keep things professional. Your behavior at dinner led me to believe that you would try and cross lines, what makes this relationship work, is keeping boundaries" Klaus tries to put everything on her, blame her, it's a shitty thing to do, but Bonnie Bennett makes him act out of the usual persona he has established.

"Oh, well that wouldn't be a problem. I understand boundaries and the importance of not crossing those lines" Bonnie smoothly says, like she wasn't just sucking a colleague's dick in her office a few days ago.

"Oh well good. Tell me where is the wedding located? Your friend Caroline just said it was out of town."

"Why?" Bonnie wants to inflict a tiny bit of punishment for his rejection a few days ago

"Because I need the dates of the wedding, we need to prepare our back story and other things, also I have to make arrangements to be out of town" Klaus explains

"Why? I never said I agreed to let you escort me" Bonnie steps around and takes the flowers out of his hand. Pink roses, she loved pink roses, how would he possibly know that.

Klaus furrows his brow.

"You implied that, by agreeing to meet me, and by telling me you could keep things professional. Trust me darling, you are _not_ saying no to me"

"Careful, remember to always get express consent, I'm sure in your line of work you understand that well" Bonnie adds the flowers in the vase already sitting by her window.

"Do you think this little act is cute Bonnie? You need me remember!" There he goes again yelling at a client.

Bonnie shrugs, "fine, since you need the money, you can escort me"

Klaus places his fingers on his temples.

"Biarritz"

"What?"

"The wedding is in Biarritz"

"France?" Klaus exclaims

"Yep. Is your passport active? Also its the spring, so we'll be on the beach, you're going to want to bring beach clothes along with formal wear" Bonnie says casually.

Klaus sits across from Bonnie's desk, it's time for them both to have the professional conversation he has to have with all his clients.

Bonnie sits back down behind her desk.

"Now I'm assuming you'd like me to accompany you to all of the events, including any spur of the moment social outings."

Bonnie nods carefully

"I will be posing as your boyfriend correct?"

"Yes"

"How long have we been dating?"

"3 months, seems reasonable, enough time for me to possibly move on from Marcel and find someone else and be comfortable enough to invite you to a wedding" Bonnie ponders

"If we've been dating for 3 months, I don't need to know a ton of things about you, probably just surface stuff I can find on your Instagram, and you can give me some cliff notes of your friends and your personal quirks. But we will have to have the body language of a new couple. I suggest we meet a few times before we leave for _France_ in order to become more comfortable with each other's body presence"

Bonnie nods listening, taking this whole thing in.

"Now, you want the total boyfriend experience. Usually it's $5,000 a night which would cover the basics; dancing, mingling, and all touching above the waist. But because it's a wedding with 5 days and 4 nights, dancing, mingling, touching above the waist, and me sitting through a wedding ceremony, reception, and other social activities, it'll be $50,000 for the whole wedding, not including my airfare and hotel. I'll require half the payment up front, and the other half when we return.

Klaus was purposefully over charging her to see her reaction. He wanted to know if Bonnie was really going to go through with this.

Bonnie nodded, the money wasn't a big deal, just the now having to pretend. She'd never had a fake boyfriend before, this was turning out to be a weird week.

"Hotel won't be an issue. Elena's family has a house in Biarritz, the wedding party will be staying there. As my _date_, you'd stay with me. Send me a picture of your passport so I can make your travel arrangements along with mine, do you prefer cash, check, or wire?" Bonnie answered smoothly a neutral expression on her face.

Klaus was now dealing with Bonnie Bennett the investment banker who ate little negotiations like this for breakfast, he wanted her to blink over the money, but she didn't. It wasn't about the money to her, it was about what she was paying him to do.

Klaus wouldn't just be pretending to be her boyfriend, he would be pretending to everyone, including Marcel that she was fine, and not slowly becoming a sleep deprived workaholic. If Klaus' reputation was accurate, he would be worth the money.

Klaus blinked, impressed that Bonnie didn't even attempt to talk his fee down like other clients.

"You can wire it to me, I'll send you my account number"

Bonnie straightened her blazer.

"Good. I'll also give you my personal cell so next time you can just call and not barge into my office. Send your account number and a picture of your passport today and I'll get everything handled" Bonnie stands extending her hand to him.

Last time they had ended with a kiss. Now Bonnie was putting a more professional foot forward. Klaus ignored her extended hand, and walked behind her desk, facing her. His 6 feet dwarfing her 5 foot 3 even in her pumps.

"Darling we're going to have to learn to be more personable than that, if we're going to fool a whole wedding full of people" Klaus rubbed his palm against her cheek. Bonnie's eyes fluttered as Klaus' head dipped.

He was about to lean down and kiss her when a knock on her door interrupted them.

Bonnie's eyes flew open to see Lexi standing there, and Caroline and Elena behind her.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, Luis wants a meeting with you, Mr. Salvatore, and Mr. Parker, right now, he says blood is in the water at KGM enterprise"

"oh shit" Bonnie moves to grab her laptop.

She's about to sprint out of her office, when she remembers Klaus is there.

He understands the importance of her job and pulls her face in for a quick kiss, "until next time love"

Bonnie tries to focus on her meeting and not the pet name he has given her.

Klaus hits the down button on the elevator, _love_, just seemed so fitting for her. He'd only called women he'd fancied _love. _Never a client.

As Bonnie is walking out of her office she sees Caroline and Elena's faces of excitement.

"Not now" Bonnie sprints to Luis office

"So you have a wedding date?" Caroline yells to half the office

"Yes" Bonnie yells back, and she hears Caroline and Elena clapping and wooing behind her.

She needs new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please R&R**

The next morning after seeing Bonnie in her office, Klaus heads to the gym, he's recently possessed the need for a lot of stress relief. As he's running on the treadmill he gets a notification from his account.

He checks his account and see's that $25,000 has been posted, he chuckles as he reads the memo line '_for strictly professional services'_.

Klaus continues to run, shaking his head, Bonnie Bennett was going to be a problem client.

* * *

Bonnie is sitting in her home office working, she has the tv on in the background playing some reality show about foreign dating, and she's patiently waiting on her pizza to arrive, for the first time in a long time Bonnie is enjoying her Saturday afternoon.

Her phone rings and it's a text from Kai

**Hi **From Kai (Little Troll)

**Yes Kai? **From Bon (Future Wifey)

**You're not in the office today? **From Kai (Little Troll)

**Working from home. **From Bon (Future Wifey)

**Oh cool. **From Kai (Little Troll)

**So Damon's getting married. **From Kai (Little Troll)

**I am aware. I'm in the wedding Kai. **From Bon (Future Wifey)

**Oh wow, ok… **From Kai (Little Troll)

**Are you going with anyone? **From Kai (Little Troll)

Bonnie gives a frustrated sigh. Klaus was right, blurring professional lines complicated things.

**Yes, I have a date. A guy I've been seeing for a few months. **From Bon (Future Wifey)

Kai softly bangs his head against his desk.

**Is it serious? **From Kai (Little Troll)

Bonnie is unsure of how to answer that question, if she said yes, then it would make her a cheater with Kai.

**I don't know. He's coming to the wedding so we can decide. **From Bon (Future Wifey)

**That's cool. **From Kai (Little Troll)

**Yep. **From Bon (Future Wifey)

**Well I'll be at the wedding…at least save me a dance? **From Kai (Little Troll)

**Ok sure Kai. I have to get back to work. **From Bon (Future Wifey)

**Ok Bon, see you Monday **From Kai (Little Troll)

Bonnie closes her text app and groans, Kai would be relentless and now that he was coming to the wedding…ugh Damon's invite list was really starting to upset her.

* * *

Just as Bonnie is about to get back to work, her phone rings. She recognizes the number as Klaus, and she hates the small smile that forms on her lips.

"Hello Bonnie" his velvet voice slides through her phone and to her ears, sending tingles down her spine

"Hello Klaus" Bonnie says politely

"I was hoping you had this afternoon free"

"Umm…yes" Bonnie says, surprised that he was asking to meet again so soon.

"Wonderful. Are you familiar with Grammercy Park?"

"Yes…I live in the neighborhood" Bonnie says softly

Klaus is surprised. It seems he and Bonnie are neighbors in a sense.

"Great. Could you meet me at the dove shaped fountain around 4pm?"

"Ok"

"Great love, see you there…oh and dress casual" Klaus adds, before ending the call.

Bonnie checks her phone, it's only 1pm, and even though she has plenty of time to get dressed and meet Klaus, she's suddenly sprinting to her closet.

She pulls outfit after outfit, unsure of what _casual_ meant, for this mysterious meeting with Klaus.

After almost an hour of digging through outfits and over thinking what she should wear, she decides on a pair of designer skinny blue jeans, a casual red button down cotton blouse with white polka dots, and a pair of red pumps.

* * *

Bonnie takes a quick shower, and as she's in her master bathroom flat ironing her curls, her phone rings.

"Hey Bonnie"

"Hey Elena"

"How much wine can you legally transport internationally?"

"What?"

"Ugh Damon's dad Guiseppe is insisting that we bring the family wine and have it for the rehearsal dinner, and the reception"

"It is good wine"

"haha…his family is stressing me out soooo bad. Guisseppe and Lily refuse to stay under the same roof, so I booked Lily a hotel near the beach, since _it is technically _my house, she got insulted and said she was a part of the family and I had to make room for her."

"Sucks…what if we each take a case and check it with our luggage?" Bonnie suggested as she primped her curls.

"Yea that could work. Soooo I'm setting up the rooms, should I put you _and Klaus_ in your favorite room by the garden?"

"You know I love that room. Also, you do realize Klaus is my _paid _date. He's performing, pretending to be my sweet charming boyfriend, I don't want you and Caroline getting carried away."

"Well regardless, he regretted turning you down and brought flowers to apologize. That means something" Elena tried to make Bonnie feel better about the situation. She knew Bonnie didn't feel all the way comfortable with bringing an escort to her wedding.

"It means he needed the money" Bonnie tries to justify Klaus' actions

"…and that kiss" Elena added

"…all part of the illusion" Bonnie quipped

"hmmm maybe, hey what are you doing now, want to grab dinner, Damon is working all night."

"Well I'm actually on my way to meet….Klaus" Bonnie sighs knowing Elena would take this over board

"Oooh really?" Elena swoons

"We have to meet a few times before your wedding, so we actually look comfortable enough with each other to be a couple. Apparently I purchased the _boyfriend experience_" Bonnie applies some light touches of concealer to her face.

"I see….and what all does the _boyfriend experience _include" Elena asks, and Bonnie knows what she is hinting at.

"Just for him to go and smile in front of your guests, and dance with me, and pretend to be a supportive boyfriend…nothing else" Bonnie says firmly

"Really? So you Bonnie Bennett are going to be able to hug and kiss a guy for basically an entire week, and sleep next to him in a bed…and _not_ want some _extra services_"

"First off, I will make a pillow boundary line in the bed so no parts ever touch, second all the laughing, hugging, and kissing, it's an illusion, a $50,000-dollar illusion"

"Alright fine, stubborn pants. Well you know weddings make people horny, I hope you have an outlet for all those hormones…" Elena slyly said

"I think I'll survive" Bonnie flatly says

"Eh fine. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow for our final fitting at the boutique."

"Yes"

"Bye luv you"

"luv you too"

Bonnie ends the call and gets dressed.

* * *

When she arrives in the park Klaus is sitting at one of the small tables for two. He is wearing a long sleeved thin cotton gray sweater and black jeans and black military style boots.

He is definitely dressed more casual than her and she suddenly feels over dressed in her heels.

When Klaus sees her he stands and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Bonnie smiles and greets him politely.

They sit across from each other and Klaus pulls from his brown paper bag two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"We're drinking?" Bonnie asks. She didn't understand his choice of location.

"Nothing better than a glass of wine in this beautiful park" Klaus responds, pouring Bonnie a glass.

"Yea, I rarely get to come here" Bonnie takes a sip of her wine.

Klaus nods and sips. Whenever he agrees to pose as a wedding escort he always brought his dates to a public place after his initial agreement to escort them. They needed to get used to being perceived as a couple to an audience, and to also get comfortable with public displays of affection. Usually he'd choose a café or a restaurant, but for some reason he'd chosen the park to meet Bonnie.

This was a place where sometimes he'd come to draw or sit peacefully, he thought she'd like it as well, and his goal was to make the client happy of course.

"I thought the park was a perfect place for you to tell me about yourself, so that I can have some details about you for the wedding." Klaus then held up a yellow legal pad and pen, that Bonnie hadn't noticed earlier.

Klaus was following his usual protocol and planned to take notes as Bonnie talked.

"I don't need childhood details, but more recent years, I know you're from New Jersey, 28 and went to Princeton for both undergraduate and graduate, maybe fill me in on somethings you did while in college and graduate school."

Usually his clients all had the same background. The mathematicians were in the math club, the scientists were in the science club, and the actresses were in theatre.

"Ok…well I attended undergrad on a music scholarship and several academic scholarships" Bonnie starts

Klaus quirks an eyebrow.

"Music?"

"Yes. Cello and piano"

"Cello and piano?" Klaus presses, of course Bonnie Bennett didn't fit into the mold of his usual clients.

Who. Is. This. Woman. Klaus ponders to himself.

"Yea I started playing piano when I was around 6, and then when I was 10 I started playing the cello. I went to Princeton and played the cello with the orchestra. I was going to be a music major but I changed it to business and economics."

Klaus doesn't want to get too personal, but curiosity leads him to ask, "why did you change your major?"

Bonnie sips her drink and gets a faraway look in her eyes as she stares at the flowing fountain.

"Well…my dad was this high powered attorney, and he never saw music as a real career. I wanted to appease him so I changed my major. I've always had an interest in business, and it turns out I had a knack for analyzing markets."

"I see." Klaus nods taking all of it in.

"I also was on the bowling team" Bonnie adds, pouring herself another glass of wine

"I'm sorry, the what?" Klaus says, the wine getting caught in his throat as he tries not to laugh.

Bonnie makes a face. "I'll have you know bowling is a sport that requires stamina and concentration" she defends, but her lips quirk into a smile

"Did you call bowling a _sport?"_ Klaus teases

"It is!" Bonnie playfully argues

"Any other _sports_ in college?" Klaus asks

Bonnie playfully rolls her eyes. "No, I was in a sorority though"

Klaus nods, yet another layer to Bonnie Bennett.

"Tell me about how you know the bride and groom?"

"Elena and I have been friends since the third grade. She went to undergrad at NYU and then Princeton's medical school. While I was in the MBA program at Princeton I met Damon, we became good friends, and I introduced him to Elena." Bonnie explained.

"You introduced the couple, how nice." Klaus ponders something, and instead of weighing the options of getting too personal, he just asks.

"You and Damon only became friends?"

"Yea, I've never seen Damon in that way" Bonnie says simply.

"Why?"

"Damon's never been my type. There's not much depth to him. He's my friend and all…well maybe not my friend anymore so much…but I've never been interested. We met in macroeconomics class, we studied together and laughed and talked over crappy movies."

"Why no depth to Damon" Klaus continues down this rabbit hole

"Damon is just Damon. He works hard to please his family, he does typical guy stuff like watch action movies, and drink beer, and that's about it." Bonnie tries to explain her thoughts on Damon.

"Why is he not your friend anymore?" Klaus asks

"He's decided to remain friends with my cheating piece of shit ex" Bonnie seethes, taking a larger swig of her wine.

"I see. Well I won't step into that one, if you feel upset and betrayed by it, then feel how you feel." Klaus says, not willing to justify Damon's relationship with her ex.

"Any other interesting pieces to Bonnie Bennett, that could come up at the wedding?" Klaus asks

Bonnie shakes her head, taking another sip of her wine.

"Why Biarritz?" Klaus then asks.

"Elena's mother grew up there. Her family would vacation there, and eventually in middle school they started inviting my family to join them. Sometimes we all went, but mostly just me. My dad was always busy, and my mom had…problems. So I would just go with Elena's family. It was fine though, they treated me like family, and I enjoyed being in the town." Bonnie rambles, getting caught up in memories.

"Sorry…I know you said no childhood" Bonnie remembers.

"Your parents, also siblings?" Klaus asks, ignoring her earlier apology. Suddenly he wants to know everything in order to fully understand Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie sighs. Usually she didn't like to talk about her personal life. Only a handful of people knew her personal background. Plus, she was confused, now Klaus _did _want her childhood.

"Only child. My dad died right after I got into grad school. My mom lives in Florida…last time I checked. My parents divorced after I graduated high school. My mom accused my dad of being a workaholic and my dad accused my mom of being an alcoholic. The divorce was a relief, since I was in grade school I just remember them being so angry and miserable with each other." Bonnie leans back in her chair and watches people play with their dogs and babies.

"You're not in touch with your mother?" Klaus bites his tongue the minute the question leaves his lips.

"Wow, I feel like I'm in a therapy session, Dr. Mikaelson" Bonnie tries to joke

"Oh I'm sorry, if I've breached a taboo topic, or crossed a line" Klaus tries to walk back his question.

"It's fine." Bonnie _wants_ to tell him for some reason.

"After the divorce, I went to college and my mom couldn't take her empty home, she drank herself silly, and my aunt came up to bring her down to Florida with family. We talk maybe once a month. She claims to be doing better, but I've heard that before, had that promise broken before." Bonnie is surprised she didn't get emotional speaking to Klaus about Abby Bennett.

Klaus nods softly. Usually he would be jotting down notes, but it seems the life story of Bonnie Bennett was being ingrained into his memory.

When they finish their glasses, Klaus places the glasses and bottle back in the bag. He gets up and hold his hand out for her. Bonnie accepts. Klaus leads her to an empty bench and he sits, extending his arm on the back of the bench, indicating for her to sit next to him.

Bonnie sits and Klaus pulls her closer, making her have to lean against his shoulder.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asks puzzled

"Getting you used to touching me love" Klaus simply says

"Also getting you used to public displays of affection with me, relax" he adds as he watches the people walk by.

Bonnie fixes herself to relax. Being this close to him, Bonnie can smell his woodsy cologne, it's quite intoxicating and Bonnie wouldn't mind drowning in the scent of Klaus Mikaelson.

They sit in peace for a moment, and then Klaus's free arm that isn't hanging on the back of the bench, takes Bonnie's hand and intertwines his fingers. He takes their hands and places a light kiss on her fingers.

Bonnie tries to even her breathing. Klaus places their hands back into his lap, and kisses her forehead. "Take in the view love" he says, signaling for Bonnie to relax and watch the park goers and the lovely fountains.

Bonnie watches for a moment, and the setting is peaceful. She is unsure of how long they sat there, but working nonstop hours all week and barely getting 20 hours of sleep this week, caught up to her. Bonnie's eyes fluttered close, and before she knew it she'd drifted off to sleep her nose almost in the crook of Klaus' neck.

When Klaus hears Bonnie's soft snoring, his eyes widened, _did she fall asleep on him_. He wants to feel uncomfortable by the intimate act, but he finds himself leaning back and continuing to enjoy the park, with Bonnie tucked under his arm.

After sometime Klaus gently nudges Bonnie awake. She opens her eyes and is initially confused by her surroundings, then she remembers she is on another pretend date with Klaus and she has fallen asleep.

"I'm so sorry" Bonnie says sitting up on the bench. Klaus smiles and shakes his head, "no need for apologies love."

But Bonnie continued to explain herself out of pure embarrassment.

"I just haven't had much sleep this week"

"It's fine love"

"I hope I didn't keep you for too long" Bonnie suddenly realized it was getting dark.

"No problems love"

Klaus stands and helps Bonnie up.

"May I walk you home? It seems like we're neighbors" Klaus offers.

Bonnie is unsure, it's not like she's afraid of letting Klaus see where she lives, she just doesn't really know where the line is and is allowing Klaus to lead this.

"Sure."

Klaus takes Bonnie's hand and they walk out of the park while Bonnie points out directions.

* * *

As they pass a nice older florist on the street, he stops Klaus and insists he buy Bonnie flowers.

"Monsieur, you must buy your lovely lady flowers. A lovely lady like her, needs to be treated like a queen, and spoiled with flowers" the older man holds a bouquet of roses out to Klaus, quirking his eyebrows.

Klaus smiles and nods. "You're right, she is too lovely not to be spoiled with flowers" Klaus pulls money out his pocket and hands it to the man.

He takes the flowers and hands them to Bonnie. "For you love" Bonnie attempts not to melt, but the act is too charming to not make her swoon. Bonnie sweetly smiles, "thank you."

Klaus is unsure if he bought the flowers to continue their illusion, or just because he wanted her to have the flowers. He doesn't dive any deeper.

When Klaus and Bonnie get to the front of her townhome, he bends down and places a kiss on her lips. The kiss is soft and much too loving for Bonnie's liking.

"I'll call to set up another date, next week" Klaus says softly. Bonnie nods and stumbles up the stairs to her door.

When Bonnie gets inside she finds a vase and puts the flowers in with water. She smells them and smiles. "What are you doing you idiot!" She yells at herself, Elena's earlier thoughts about not wanting something more with Klaus come to her mind.

Bonnie groans, she needs a relaxing bath and a shot of Tequila.

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, Klaus meets his usual client Lily. He has been seeing Lily for the past two years. She is an older divorcee who got half her husband's money in her divorce and she enjoys spending it.

She hires Klaus to attend fancy charity events with her in and out of the city. He's grown to like Lily, even with her older age they seemed to get along fine.

Lily is also one of the very few clients, Klaus has slept with. It only happened once a few months ago after one of her charity events. They were staying in the Hamptons for the event and she'd convinced him to drink with her on the beach.

They'd drank and Lily had bid him to chase her on the beach and they'd laughed and he twirled her around, their feet splashing in the water.

She kisses him and Klaus allows it_. 'Give me the full Niklaus Mikaelson experience'_ she'd whispered to him.

Lily did not bother to ask him the price, and he didn't bother to tell her, knowing she'd pay it regardless.

He led her upstairs to her room and they had sex.

As they rode back to the Hamptons and Lily drops Klaus off near his apartment, he gets an account notification, the usual $10,000 for the weekend, then another account notification of $10,000, the price he usually charged for intercourse.

* * *

Klaus meets Lily outside the charity ball. He kisses her hand and escorts her in. He smiles and nods while she introduces him to her high society friends. Then they move to their table, where dinner is served.

Tonight Klaus feels awkward. He suddenly realizes that Lily has a whole life outside of these charities. He wants to be curious to know more about her, even though he secretly knows that he wants to know more about Lily, to prove that hearing about Bonnie's life the other day didn't affect him.

"So, why sea turtles?" Klaus casually asks.

Lily raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why help with a charity for sea turtles?" Klaus continues

"Oh…well apparently they're in danger of going extinct" Lilly simply answers

"Oh…do you like sea turtles?" Klaus asks, prying more.

"Nikki darling" Lily rubs his cheek with her palm

"This is just what women in my community do to feel useful. We throw money at some cause, collect the good will and reputation for it. But why all the questions tonight honey?" Lily drinks more of her wine.

Klaus shrugs and attempts to turn his charm back on.

"Just curious to know what makes Lily tick" he kisses her palm.

Lily smiles back. "Nikki darling, you just be your gorgeous charming self, the rest is incidental."

Klaus nods. He isn't curious about Lily or any of his other current clients. Only one stubborn little difficult client.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Please R&R

Damon sits in the bar with Marcel and the two watch the football game.

They both groan as their team loses a penalty kick.

"Hey so how's it going with that asshole Litt?" Marcel asks drinking some of his beer.

Damon shrugs. "Same old same old, I've been trying to close some funds from this London account but it's taking a little bit longer than expected. Might have to get some assistance." Damon whispers the last part.

Marcel nods, catching his meaning. "You mean…Bonnie" her name still burns on his tongue.

Even though he and Bonnie were far from perfect he's missed her these past 6 months. He missed her laugh, the advice she would give him about his life and his career, and overall he just missed the brightness she brought with her when she entered the room. He missed holding her at night when they were both tired from work, he missed hearing her little snores at night, and he missed the feel of her lips against his skin.

Damon nods. "Yea Bonnie is much better with foreign accounts. That's all I'm saying about her." Damon for the most part tries to be a neutral party. He loves Bonnie and he loves Marcel.

Marcel shrugs. "It doesn't matter; I'll be seeing her in 25 days for your wedding. You said she's been busy with work right? I doubt she'll have a date, I'm best man, she's maid of honor, we will be forced to spend time together, and she will finally have to talk to me" Marcel reasons.

Damon keeps his mouth shut about the Kai incident, even though the horrifying memory of seeing that troll defile his friend on her couch will haunt him for the rest of his days.

He feels bad for Marcel, he still wants to get back with Bonnie, even though it seems like Bonnie has moved on. She was focusing on work, and she'd never asked about Marcel once after their break up.

"I told you I'm not telling you anything. All I can tell you is that Bonnie has been working hard. Don't try and read into what I'm saying, I'm making it clear, I have no idea if Bonnie is bringing someone to the wedding" Damon says slowly to emphasize his lack of liability for hurt feelings.

"Couldn't Elena tell you?" Marcel pries.

"If I ask Elena, she'll know I'm asking for you. She'll get tight lipped and then tell Bonnie. Which coming full circle, Bonnie will then know you want to know if she has a date for the wedding."

Marcel is about to say something when his phone rings. "It's Camille, calling me again."

Damon rolls his eyes. "You're still sleeping with her, I thought you said you cut her off last month?"

"I did, we've been on and off and now she wants something serious. She told me she was in love with me" Marcel sighed.

While Damon hadn't found out about Camille until after Bonnie told him about Marcel cheating, he did know afterwards that Marcel still slept with her on occasions.

He told Marcel he was wrong for cheating on Bonnie and to be fair to Bonnie didn't talk to him for over 2 weeks, but Marcel kept reaching out, saying that he just needed a friend right now. Damon felt sorry for him, and to be honest Damon also missed Marcel's friendship.

"You need to figure that shit out ASAP. What if Bonnie takes you back, and now you've got Camille all in love with you" Damon warns Marcel.

Marcel nods his head in agreement and the two continue to drink their beers.

"I'm perfect" Caroline says looking into the mirror at the dress boutique as she twirls around in her pink chiffon bridesmaid gown.

Bonnie laughs as she checks herself in the mirror as well. Usually she wasn't a fan of strapless gowns, but she did enjoy the cut and fit of her gown.

"Don't you ladies look lovely" Miranda Gilbert steps into the dress boutique, taking off her Prada sunglasses, she is the picture of a high society wife, with her long wavy dark hair, and her perfectly chiseled facial features.

Miranda sees Bonnie and runs toward her, embracing her. "My Bon Bon, you look so beautiful honey. Why has it been so long since I've seen you? You and Elena need to travel back to Jersey more often!" Bonnie smiles and embraces Miranda. With her mother and all her problems, Miranda became basically an adopted mother to Bonnie. She feels the familiar safe warm feeling she got in the arms of Miranda Gilbert as they hug.

"You must be the sister-in-law, Caroline. It's lovely to finally meet you." Caroline and Miranda embrace.

"Elena has been waiting on you to get here and has refused to come out until we all were here; I'll go get her" Bonnie says.

She walks to the back of the boutique and tells the shop assistant to let Elena know her mother has arrived.

Bonnie comes back and all the women sit on the couch in front of the huge floor length mirrors waiting on Elena.

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Elena says nervously.

"Yes" they all yell in anticipation

Elena comes out in her white wedding dress and everyone gasps and aww. She looks beautiful in her strapless, long flowy A-line lace dress. All four women tear up.

"Oh darling, you look beautiful" Miranda dabs her eyes.

"Elena, it's perfect" Bonnie says, also getting teary eyed

"Damon won't last long with you in that" Caroline says excitingly

After they have their final fittings, Elena mother says her goodbyes, and Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena go to dinner.

"Foot Fetish? Really? You know what honestly that totally fits his M.O" Caroline says as she cuts into her chicken

"I don't know, I thought it would be gross or weird but it wasn't, it was just…different." Bonnie shrugs as she recounts more details from her drunken encounter with Kai the previous week.

"Think of the free foot massages" Elena adds

"I'd suck a dick for a free foot massage" Caroline quips and the girls laugh.

"Ugh but he texted me asking if I was going to the wedding with anyone, I told him yes, but now Kai thinks we have a thing. I can't believe Damon invited him, is he inviting anyone else I should know about? My grade school bullies, professors whom I've hated?" Bonnie groans

"I'm sorry Bonnie. The only people invited from the office besides you are Kai, and your boss Luis. Damon said Kai's helped him out on a few accounts so he decided to make a friendly gesture, and of course he had to invite his boss." Elena explains.

"Anyway it doesn't matter you'll have Klaus on your arm. Marcel can suck it, and Kai can suck your toes!" Caroline says and Bonnie narrows her eyes at her. She was never going to live down this Kai foot fetish thing.

"Yes, speaking of Klaus…" Elena starts

"No" Bonnie says putting a piece of chicken into her mouth, not wanting to venture into this conversation about Klaus.

"How did your date go yesterday?" Elena asks

"You mean my fake date" Bonnie emphasized

Elena and Caroline made anxious faces at her.

"Fine. We met at the park. Drank wine, and I told him about myself so he could take notes, because it's his job, then we sat on the park bench for a while to get used to being in physical contact we each other" Bonnie omits the part about her falling asleep in his arms, not wanting them to read anything into it.

"Well are you comfortable yet?" Caroline asks. She genuinely wants to know how Bonnie is doing with this whole thing.

Bonnie contemplates the question. She isn't uncomfortable, she's just not fully used to the idea of intimacy with Klaus.

"Kind of. I mean, if he holds my hand that's fine, but sometimes he'll kiss my palm, or kiss my lips, and now he's taken to calling me love. Then…he walked me back home last night and a florist convinced him to buy me flowers and he did, and he was so sweet about it. At first I was so taken by it, but then I figured it was part of the illusion we are creating, and I wondered for the rest of the way home, did I need to reimburse him for the flowers?" Bonnie confesses to her friends.

She's sternly walking the professional line, but how long can she walk it when Klaus Mikaelson oozed charmed and sex appeal and was directing all of that at her.

"Aww Bonnie" Elena isn't sure what advice to offer. She's starting to worry about Klaus, and whether or not Bonnie is falling for him, she doesn't want to see her friend get hurt again.

"Listen Bonnie, it's simple. You can have Klaus as your arm candy and get him to swoon and impress everyone at the wedding. But you need to release all that sexual tension that'll be building up before the wedding." Caroline says in a serious tone

"I'm not paying for sex" Bonnie says a little too loudly attracting the attention of nearby patrons.

"No I'm not saying pay Klaus for the D, I'm saying go get the D somewhere else, while you have Klaus putting out to the world that he's giving you the D" Caroline explains

"If I had time to go find D, I would have time to find a wedding date" Bonnie frustratingly explains to Caroline

Elena chews her food and watches the conversation in amusement

"You don't have to go out and find D! You already have free available D walking around your office right now" Caroline throws her hands up in the air, emphasizing the logic of her idea.

"Oh noooooo" Bonnie says chewing her food

"Come on, just screw Kai, while you're being escorted by Klaus" Caroline argues

"I am not sleeping with Kai. We've already crossed a line and it's going to take so much work, to push it through his little troll head that we are not a thing." Bonnie argues back.

"Fine! Then Plan B" Caroline says. She pulls open her purse and pulls out a black plastic bag and hands it to Bonnie

Bonnie opens the bag and there is a new vibrator, complete with a fresh pack of batteries.

"Why Caroline? Why is there a vibrator in your purse?" Bonnie cautiously asks, while Elena takes the bag from her to look inside. She giggles, Caroline was always good entertainment.

"I helped redesign this lingerie store because now they're carrying marital aids, they told me I could take any of their new products, and I being the wonderful friend I am… thought of you Bonnie having to rub and touch that sexy man, with no satisfaction at the end."

Bonnie snatches the bag from Elena and puts it in her purse.

"She does have a point. If you're not going to sleep with Kai, then you should…use the vibrator. I need you tension free as my gorgeous maid of honor." Elena softly adds

"Plus Marcel will be there! You need him to think you're being thoroughly fucked on a regular basis" Caroline knows what she is talking about. Bonnie could be so tense sometimes, she needs to relax specially to face her ex again.

Bonnie groans. Her friends were becoming to invested in her sex life.

For their second pretend date Klaus brings Bonnie to a couple's cooking class. Klaus believes that cooking together is very intimate. You must not only be comfortable around your partner but also be able to communicate well with them.

Bonnie and Klaus stand at their assigned cooking stations, and began to make the pasta dish.

How the hell he looks good, even in a white apron, Bonnie will never understand.

"Your very good at this love" Klaus comments as Bonnie expertly rolls the flour mixture.

"You're forgetting I spent most of my summers in France. I can make pasta with my eyes closed" Bonnie quips as she runs the dough through the pasta maker.

"You can cut the noodles then, and I'll start on the sauce" Klaus orders Bonnie. She quirks an eyebrow not used to being told what to do. But for some reason she finds herself doing as she was told and cutting the noodles.

Klaus stands beside her chopping tomatoes and onions. He reaches his arm behind Bonnie while grabbing a mixing bowl, his tall body presses against her back side while he retrieves the bowl.

Bonnie cuts the noodles harder at the sensation of his torso against her lower back, so close to her butt.

"Put the noodles in here" Klaus quietly demands, and Bonnie wants to be very annoyed with this man giving her orders, but she's under Klaus' spell tonight, and follows his orders like a loyal soldier.

The instructor comes over to view their work. "Tres Bon, both of you, the ingredients look excellently prepared." Bonnie and Klaus both smile at the compliment.

After the noodles are ready to be boiled there is nothing left but to watch Klaus chop vegetables. She watches his knife work, it's quite skillful.

"Am I impressing you love?" Klaus teases. Bonnie rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"Come, let me teach you" Klaus ushers her in front of the cutting board.

He stands behind her, and brings her hands to the knife and the tomato, and he puts his hand on top of hers. Bonnie tries to focus on the task at hand and not Klaus' firm arms around hers and his woodsy cologne once again invading her nostrils.

"It's all about the angles love. You've got to cut flat, then shave the sides, then it opens beautifully and even. After that it's just slicing and chopping simultaneously" Klaus directs Bonnie's hands to chop the tomato.

When they have finished chopping the tomato, Bonnie looks up and realizes half the women in the class are staring at them. Some out of thinking they were an adorable couple and some out of wishing they could be in her shoes.

Klaus looks up too and laughs. He pecks a kiss on the side of Bonnie's forehead and half the class 'awws' at them. Bonnie looks away nervously and Klaus smiles, basking in the attention.

They finish preparing the meal and the instructor passes out wine to the class. Everyone sits at their stations and eats and socializes.

"Hmm this sauce is pretty good, and to think people say Brits can't cook" Bonnie twirls her fork in the pasta taking a bite

Klaus furrows his brows, laughing at Bonnie. "Who says that?"

Bonnie shrugs "People"

Klaus quirks an eyebrow at her and shakes his head laughing.

"I'm glad I could prove this mysterious stereotype wrong"

They eat and drink in a comfortable silence.

An older woman and her husband, who's aprons are covered in red tomato sauce, come up to Klaus and Bonnie as they are eating.

"Hi, I'm Kathy Redd and this is my husband Thomas Redd." They shake hands.

"We just wanted to say that you two are a gorgeous couple, and your chemistry is phenomenal, we represent a small modeling firm and companies are always on the lookout for young good looking couples like yourselves to sell their products. Give us a call if you're ever interested" the woman hands both Klaus and Bonnie her business card.

Bonnie is shocked, and while she tries to find the humor in the situation, but hearing the woman tell them about their great chemistry made her feel…strange.

Klaus looks at the card and then tosses it to the side. "Well look at that love, we fooled professionals" he smiles at her.

But for some reason hearing that woman call him and Bonnie a couple, suddenly made him remember that they were pretending. He'd gotten caught up in cooking with her and sharing a meal, that at some point he forgot it was pretend.

This would happen from time to time with clients whom he found he shared good chemistry with, but usually when reality hit, it was just a small nudge into reality. This felt like a forceful push.

As they are walking from the class, Klaus suddenly has an idea, that's only purpose will be to push his boundaries with Bonnie Bennett, and put her in a new environment to gage her reaction.

Bonnie is standing on the curb attempting to catch them a cab when Klaus asks, "don't you ever take the train love?" He motions to the subway stop. Bonnie frowns, she hates the trains, and one of the perks of her job and home only being a mile away is that she rarely has to take them.

"We can take the 6 and it'll be 4 stops and home" Klaus says. But he doesn't really give a choice as he pulls her towards the steps that lead down to the subway. Bonnie wonders if the persona Klaus puts out is a dominant male, or is the real Klaus Mikaelson an alpha type male. Either way Bonnie is not used to taking orders, and is used to being in charge herself and giving the orders.

They walk down the slimy greasy steps and Klaus buys a metro card. "Oh you're so full of it, you don't take the train either!" Bonnie yells at him. Klaus grins.

"Now now love, can't we have new experiences together" Klaus slides the card through the turnstile and walks through, he then hands the card to Bonnie who does the same.

They don't have to wait long and the train comes, the train is moderately crowded. There are no seats available but plenty of standing room. Bonnie holds on to a pole beside the door, while Klaus with his tall length, easily hold onto a pole that's on the ceiling. On the train with all the different people that make up NYC, Klaus and Bonnie blend in so easily. To all these onlookers they are just another couple.

While Klaus' job is to blend in and appear to be just another normal couple with his client, the thought of standing on the train and being normal with Bonnie excites him. Klaus doesn't have to work hard to make him and Bonnie appear like a normal couple, they just fit together.

As the more people get onto the train at the next stop, Klaus takes his free hand and wraps it around Bonnie's waist, pulling her closer. As the train nears their stop Klaus leans down and kisses Bonnie, once again she is stunned by his kiss.

Klaus pulls away from the kiss and smiles. "You're going to have to get used to kissing me in public love" Klaus says. Bonnie rolls her eyes; she can't help it if he kisses her at random moments catching her off guard.

They exit the train and Klaus once again walks Bonnie home. When they stand in front of her steps again, Klaus plans to peck her on the lips and say his goodnights.

But when he kisses her this time Bonnie responds, and Klaus responds as well. The kiss deepens and Klaus is about to wrap his arm around her waist to pull her body closer, when Bonnie pulls back.

"Good night Klaus" she says with a polite smile as she walks up her stairs.

Klaus stands there stunned for a moment, trying to figure out what got into him. He walks home briskly.

Bonnie reaches her bedroom and slowly undresses. Her mind swirling of her evening with Klaus. She takes a shower and gets ready to get in bed. She remembers his lips on her skin and she's all hot and bothered and can't seem to relax enough to get some rest.

Bonnie goes into her nightstand drawer where Caroline's gift lay, still in the package. She suddenly finds herself going to her kitchen for a pair of scissors or knife to open the package.

Klaus stands under his shower and lets the warm water wash over his body. The taste of her lips still on his. He thinks of Bonnie Bennett and his hands move at their own accord to his hard length. He pulls and rubs himself, and an image of Bonnie bent over at their cooking station takes root in his mind. His hands pulling her skirt up and burying his fingers inside her wet heat. He imagines her moan as he pulls her onto the table and buries himself deep inside of her as she's face down, begging for more. Klaus jerks himself to completion yelling Bonnie's name as he finishes. Klaus' head hits the marble tiles of his shower and lets the water cascade down his heated skin. Klaus has no idea what he is doing anymore.

Bonnie lies in her bed and the image of Klaus plowing into her as he lays her out on the cooking station come to her mind. She imagines his lips on her neck and traveling down to her hard nipples. Bonnie rubs the vibrator against her folds and whispers his name to her pillow. Then the image of him fucking her onto the table causes her to slide the vibrator inside of her, keeping the setting on low. Another image, Klaus is in her bed and it's him inside of her instead of this toy. He pulls her legs against his waist and eases himself inside of her. Bonnie climaxes and the image of Klaus on top of her with his lips against her neck topples her over the edge, and she comes saying his name. Bonnie is unsure of how she will continue to walk the professional line with Klaus.

A few days later Bonnie is at Caroline's house, planning Elena's bachelorette party. She's decided to have two parties, one in the states for friends who can't come to France, and the other bachelorette party would be the night before her wedding.

Bonnie and Caroline are sitting at her dining table booking the venue for the party. Stefan comes in with his mother Lily in tow.

"Oh hey mom, I don't think you've met Bonnie yet." Stefan introduces his mother to Bonnie.

"Oh you must be the best friend and our lovely maid of honor, it's a pleasure to meet you" Lily gives her a soft hug and Bonnie accepts

"Hello Ms. Salvatore" Bonnie greets politely

"Oh no darling, just Lily, or my friends use my maiden name Wofford. I only use Salvatore when I'm signing my ex-husband's checks" Bonnie and Caroline laugh and Stefan rolls his eyes.

"What are you ladies up to?" Lily sits beside Bonnie and pours herself a cup of tea

"Bachelorette party, trying to convince Caroline to keep the number of strippers to a minimum" Bonnie laughs and sips her tea

Stefan walks slowly away from the table, allowing whatever female conversation to take place, not wanting to hear about his wife hiring strippers for a party.

Lily laughs, "oh honey there's nothing wrong with paying a man to please and fulfill your needs, I say the more the merrier"

Caroline nudges Bonnie and gives her a wink, hinting about Klaus. Bonnie frowns at her mouthing 'shut up' to her.

Lily helps them select strippers from the online catalog, and the ladies have a nice afternoon together.

For pretend date number three Klaus takes Bonnie to a hot yoga class. Klaus thinks the meditative yoga class will be good to relax them both. He's listened to Bonnie complain about juggling all the responsibilities as maid of honor and as the rising star on her job. He decides that the heated environment and stretches will help relax and clear her mind.

During most of the class, Klaus finds himself glancing over at Bonnie. She looks sexy in her tight yoga pants, sleeveless t-shirt, and her curls pulled into a messy bun. The soft sheen of sweat rolling down her neck and traveling to the valley of her breasts has Klaus turning his head away and trying to focus on the instructor.

Every so often Bonnie would glance at Klaus. He's shirtless and his yoga pants hang loose on his hips. She finds herself staring at the feather tattoos on his left arm, flowing from the bird on his chest. She wants to ask about his tattoo but doesn't want to cross a line. She watches the sweat gleam from his chest and slide down to his nice chiseled muscles.

Klaus catches Bonnie staring, and winks at her. Bonnie quickly turns back to the instructor.

The night of Elena's bachelorette party arrives. Bonnie and Caroline rent out a rooftop bar, and the girls party with their friends in their tight party dresses.

Caroline forces Elena in a chair as two strippers dance around her and give her a lap dance. Bonnie and their other friends laugh and dance as they also throw money at the strippers.

The girls party and drink the night away.

As Bonnie is leaning near the balcony, she gets a text from Klaus about meeting next week and he hopes she's enjoying the party.

Accidentally but most likely on purpose, Bonnie calls Klaus instead of responding to the text.

When she hears his voice she panics, unsure of what to do. Bonnie hasn't been this drunk in a while, and she is unsure of how she will hold a sober conversation.

"Oh sorry…I thought you were someone else" Bonnie frowns and shakes her head

"Unfortunately…you got me love instead" Klaus laughs, did Bonnie Bennett just drunk dial him.

"Oh" is all Bonnie can say

"How's it going" Klaus casually asks. He sits his sketch book down on his table and leans back in his chair.

"ooooh you know, just being a law abiding citizen" Bonnie frowns again, the fuck does that even mean she thinks to herself

"good to hear love, you sound a bit inebriated" Klaus teases her

"Me? Oh never Niklaus" did she just say Niklaus

"Niklaus? Have we gone back to being so formal?" Klaus muses never wanting this conversation with a drunk Bonnie to end.

Bonnie is unsure of how to answer the question. "Sorry…Klaaaus"

All she hears are his chuckles.

"Where are you" he's suddenly concerned about her whereabouts

"on top of the world" Bonnie sings

"I'm assuming at Elena's bachelorette party. Do you require assistance home?" Klaus is unsure of why he is offering.

Bonnie doesn't answer his question; she just gives him the location of the rooftop bar.

"I'm on my way love" Klaus says sliding his boots on and throwing a jacket on. What the hell was he doing.

Bonnie walks over to the table and firepit where Caroline and Elena are. She loudly whispers to them. "I'm going home…I called Klaus" she laughs and Caroline and Elena both give her surprised faces.

"You're going home with Klaus?" Elena asks concerned

"Yea baby, get that FULL boyfriend experience" Caroline encourages

Bonnie laughs and picks up the shot of liquor from their friend Vicki Donavan's hand, who frowns at her. Bonnie throws the shot back and slams the glass on the table.

"Bonnie B out bitches" she yells at all her nearest and dearest friends. She dramatically steps into the elevator that leads her downstairs to the full restaurant section.

"Should we be worried?" Elena asks as the elevator door closes.

"Yea worried for Klaus" Caroline laughs, she is all for Bonnie taking down that gorgeous Brit.

Bonnie is walking out of the restaurant when Klaus arrives. She stumbles to him in her heels, and he catches her.

He holds her up and the two start the walk back to her apartment.

"Why are we walking?" Bonnie complains.

"The fresh air will help" Klaus teases, as Bonnie leans her weight on him.

When they've walked two blocks, Bonnie's feet began to hurt in her heels.

"Klaaaaus…I'm tired…I can't do this…leave me here to die" Bonnie whines

"That's a bit dramatic love, I don't think if I leave you here you will die" Klaus laughs at Bonnie

"My feet hurt" Klaus stops walking and looks down at Bonnie. He's had drunk clients before, but Bonnie has to be the most adorable one.

Even in her inebriated state, with her usually perfect curls all mussed on her head, and her glazed over eyes, Klaus thinks she still looks so beautiful. Because Bonnie's beauty goes deeper than skin deep.

"Then take them off" he points to her heels

Bonnie gives an overly dramatic gasp "walk the streets of New York City bare foot?"

Klaus sighs, but he can't hide the smirk on his face. Without another word he picks Bonnie up tosses her over his shoulder and carries her the rest of the way to her house.

Bonnie lets out a shriek then settles to being carried over Klaus' shoulder like some caveman's newly caught prey.

"ooooh I hope this comes with the boyfriend experience" Bonnie teases, and she leans over and swats his butt. Klaus is a little shocked at her actions, but overall pleasantly enjoying drunk Bonnie Bennett.

"It does love, but tips are always appreciated" Klaus responds and Bonnie laughs.

Then suddenly Klaus hears Bonnie start to hum the song 'I Will Survive'

He listens to her humming turn into actual lyrics, and he never wants this moment with her to end.

"…thinking how you did me wrong…" Bonnie sings, not even caring she is being carried over Klaus' shoulder like a drunken sorority girl.

"…and so you're back from outer space" Klaus joins in singing with her.

"…not I, I will survive" they both sing in really awful harmony. They both laugh and when Klaus arrives at her home he walks her up her stairs and to her door, before he plants her feet back on the ground.

"There you are love" Klaus says. He pushes a stray curl from her face. He wants nothing more than to feel her lips against his, but he resists the urge. He plants a kiss on her forehead and watches her open the door to her home. He bids her a good night and begins the suddenly very long walk back to his apartment.

Bonnie wakes up the next morning, appalled at her behavior with Klaus. She lies in bed tucked tightly under her comforter and for the first time in a long time she is sleeping in on a Saturday.

Her rest is short lived at the sound of her phone ringing. She groans and reaches out for her phone, knocking over a few items on her side table to find it.

"Hey lady" Caroline's voice fills her ears and Bonnie groans

"Care…" Bonnie leans back on her pillows

"Sooooo" Caroline is anxious to know how Bonnie's night with Klaus went.

"Care, he walked me home that's it…or more like carried me home…my feet were killing me."

Bonnie said, yawning and getting out of bed. She could hear Carla downstairs making coffee, thank goodness this was her weekend to come.

"He carried you home? Oooh like bodyguard style?" Caroline asked.

"No…more like over the shoulder like the drunken mess I was" Bonnie descends down her stairs and greets Carla, taking the fresh cup of coffee she offers.

Bonnie curls up on her loveseat.

"Yea you were pretty drunk. But a good drunk you know. Like I wanna totally party with that chick type of drunk" Caroline pours her coffee and sits at her breakfast nook.

"Ugh I don't want to think about it. Also I can't believe I called him…I can't wait for this wedding to be over so Klaus can be out of my life" Bonnie groans, she was worried of the attachment this 'boyfriend experience' was causing.

"Well…it doesn't have to be over; you could always hire him for other stuff…" Caroline suggests

"Are you insane? I'm not going to become one of those ladies that brings an escort to all her social and professional events. Things with Klaus are getting weird I think these dates are becoming too much." Bonnie confesses.

"Bonnie…do you have feelings feelings for him?" Caroline loudly whispers as she checks to make sure Stefan is nowhere around the kitchen to overhear her conversation.

"I don't know. I just enjoy his company…and find not wanting to pretend…ugh I don't know it's complicated Care" Of course she would start to get feelings for the escort she hired to escort her to Elena's wedding. Because why would her life be simple.

"Indeed. Well, remember what I said, you just need an outlet to put all that sexual tension. At least if you have that then it's easier deal with the other feelings." Care is unsure of how to make Bonnie feel better, a part of her feels guilty about dragging her into this situation.

"Yea maybe" Bonnie absently responds

"Don't worry, the wedding is in two weeks, you just have to survive the end of the month. Then after the wedding, get you some FREE D" Bonnie laughs, she would definitely need it, after being under Klaus' spell for almost a month.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Please R&R

A week later when Klaus calls to remind her of their date in a few days, she is grateful he doesn't bring up their last drunken encounter, well her last drunken encounter with him.

Pretend date number four is a couples sip and paint class. Couples were assigned to create a drawing together on one canvas. Klaus has never done this particular type of activity with a client. He enjoys painting, and for some reason, he wanted to do an activity with her that he enjoyed. Crossing a line, since it was all about the client, and not him.

Bonnie is a bad artist and Klaus laughs at the stick figures she attempts to draw on the canvas. Bonnie pouts, and Klaus resists the urge to kiss her soft lips. He leans back putting his arm behind her chair, he's never been this comfortable with a client before.

Bonnie admires his drawings of the ocean. He tells her that he likes to draw in his spare time, and she suddenly remembers he went to art school.

He picks up her hand and guides her brush strokes to color in his ocean. Bonnie smiles at the sensation of his nimble fingers wrapped around hers making her the masterful artist.

Klaus leans down and places his nose against her hair, taking in the scent of her lavender curls. His hands wrap around her curls and he pulls her lips to his and gives her a bruising kiss. When he pulls away they are both panting, and once again they have caused a scene in yet another couple's class.

Their fifth pretend date is not really a date, but instead a sleepover. It is the night before they are leaving for France, and Klaus suggests he sleep over since they will have to share a room for 4 nights.

"Do I get a tour?" Klaus asks as he sits his bags down near the Foyer of her home and removes his shoes.

Bonnie nods and walks him through the living room and the kitchen.

For the first time Klaus gets to see the inside of Bonnie's townhome. It's an expansive home moderately decorated to fit Bonnie's young taste. From the foyer to her living room, dining room and kitchen area he can see that her home is pristine. Everything is spotless and not one thing is out of place.

He walks into her living room and admires the art on her wall. Clearly Bonnie loves France, she has a portrait of the Paris city lights at night with the Eiffel Tower in the background, and a painting of the word Bonjour! On another canvas. Usually Klaus would say it's tourist garbage, but on Bonnie's walls it looks like high art.

She leads him upstairs and he sees that the home has 3 bedrooms. Bonnie has converted one of the rooms into a home office, another room serves as a guest room, and then her master bedroom.

Klaus steps into Bonnie's bedroom, feeling the soft carpet beneath his socks. Her room is simple, a large king size bed in the middle, a vanity that held neatly stacked cosmetics, her walk in closet, from the looks of it was also neatly organized, with no piece of clothing out of place.

Klaus realizes that Bonnie Bennett is a neat freak, and demanded order and control in her life.

On the wall beside her door there was a dresser that was impeccably polished with a few picture frames sitting on top.

Klaus picks up a few frames. Some pictures were from childhood; a young Bonnie was hugging who he assumed to be a young Elena while they're standing on a beach in matching one-piece bathing suits. Another picture shows them at their high school graduation, doing the same hug. Another picture is Bonnie with whom he assumes is her family. The picture looks like a portrait of a prestigious family.

A tall dark skinned man with sharp features stands proudly behind a woman with softer facial features, who's skin is the same complexion as Bonnies, her long straight hair wraps around her face as she sits in a chair, and a teenage Bonnie Bennett stands beside her with her hands on her shoulder. The last picture is of Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline, sitting on a couch in their pajamas, with wine glasses in their hands.

Klaus sits the frame down, the more he got to know Bonnie Bennett the more interested in her on a personal level he became.

Klaus goes to sit on the edge of her bed as Bonnie comes out of her closet with a large suitcase. "I'm all packed. The car will be here at 6am to take us to the airport, I suggest getting up by 5:15am. You can take the guest room, and the guest bath is at the end of the hallway" Bonnie states as she places her suitcase near her door, and goes to grab her travel tote.

Klaus laughs. "Love the reason I'm here is for us to sleep together. We'll have to do it at the wedding. Get used to sharing a bed with me" Klaus says as he removes his leather jacket, he's about to place it on the bed, when Bonnie grabs it, and hangs it on the hook behind her bedroom door.

Klaus tilts his head and observes her. Perhaps she also bordered a little on the obsessive compulsive side. Bonnie had a need to give everything a place, that was how she maintained order and control in her life.

Bonnie huffs, sharing a bed with Klaus Mikaelson would be her biggest challenge.

"Don't worry, I don't snore, unlike some people…" Klaus teases

Bonnie's cheeks redden at the reminder of her impromptu nap at the park.

"No fret love. Anyway, I'm a guest, aren't you going to feed me? Also what do we have planned for the evening?" Klaus casually strolls out of her bedroom with Bonnie frowning behind him.

Now he expected entertainment and nourishment.

Bonnie orders take out and they eat and watch Law&Order SVU rerun's.

"I read the itinerary for the wedding you sent me" Klaus says putting his food down and drinking some of his wine.

"Good" Bonnie responds

"Bon-fire on the beach after the welcome dinner" Klaus states

"Yes, we used to do them all the time growing up" Bonnie explains, unsure of what Klaus is trying to say

"I've kissed your lips and forehead, but you need to tell me how far with intimacy you'd like to go" Klaus simply states

Bonnie gives him a confused expression. Klaus moves closer to Bonnie and places his arm around her waist and moves his head to her cheek

"A bonfire is intimate, and perhaps, I hold you close beside the fire and I kiss you here" Klaus kisses her cheek

"here" his lips move to her earlobe

"here" his lips travel to her neck

"tell me how far you want me to go Bonnie" Klaus says as he sucks on her earlobe. He has never been this intimate with a client before and he knows that he is crossing so many lines.

Bonnie can't seem to form a coherent thought and all she knows is Klaus' scent and his lips.

Bonnie doesn't respond to his questioning but a soft moan does escape her lips.

Klaus pulls her chin to face him and he kisses her. This kiss is different, it's urgent and it's bruising and Bonnie responds in full. His tongue invades her mouth, and they both moan.

When his grip tightens on her waist, the fog that had invaded Bonnie's brain clears a little and she pushes his shoulders.

Klaus immediately pulls back and releases Bonnie. "I'm going to go to bed, because the flight is long…" Bonnie jumps up from the couch and dashes into her bedroom.

When Bonnie jumps up from the couch and rushes to her bedroom, Klaus leans his head onto the couch. His hard length threatening to burst through his zipper. Klaus groans and his palms hit the side of his face, he needed to get it together.

When Bonnie gets out of the shower, she is wrapped in her towel, and pulling some shorts and a tank top from her drawer when Klaus knocks and comes in before Bonnie can answer. She tightens the towel around her.

"I figured I'd take a shower, then also get ready for bed…because of the long flight" Klaus simply says.

Bonnie huffs, "I have a guest bathroom you know" this evening was becoming too much for her. She needed distance from Klaus in order to clear her mind, but here he was in her home, about to be in her bed.

Klaus smiles and takes his toiletry bag with him into Bonnie's master bathroom.

Klaus looks at the neatly organized shower, her shampoo and conditioner products are beside her shower gels and moisturizers. He lets the warm water flow over his body and clear his mind.

When Klaus enters the bedroom Bonnie is in bed pretending to be asleep on one side of the bed. She is facing the far wall, and behind her back are several large pillows acting as a barrier.

Klaus chuckles, he wants to tell her it is ridiculous for her to erect such a barrier, but honestly he feels like he also needs it. The urge to touch Bonnie Bennett in her bed will be very tempting.

Klaus lies in bed and reaches and turns the bedside lamp off.

"Night, love" Klaus whispers.

"Night" Bonnie mumbles.

Klaus pulls the covers tighter against his shoulders and Bonnie in return pulls the covers closer to her, almost pulling Klaus with the sheets.

"Oh very mature love" Klaus huffs and pulls the sheets again. Bonnie giggles, and they finally settle, going to sleep.

When they arrive at the airport, they check into their flight, getting an eyebrow quirk from the attendant as they both check in their cases of wine.

They sit in the business class lounge and eat a light breakfast.

Bonnie then spots Caroline and Stefan walking into the lounge. Bonnie introduces Stefan to Klaus. While Stefan and Klaus are talking Damon and Elena arrive.

Elena greets Klaus again and Damon's eyes go from Klaus to Bonnie.

"Bonnie I didn't know you were bringing a date" Damon says surprised.

"Yes Damon, this is Klaus" Klaus shakes Damon's hand giving him his signature smirk. Damon however furrows his brows.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone?" He says confused. Marcel is on the next flight after theirs, and he suddenly has the feeling to warn him that the reconciliation talk might be off the table.

"Damon don't interrogate Bonnie" Elena chides

"My love is so busy with work; we've barely gotten an opportunity to see each other. We're hoping that your union, will also hope bring us closer, and give us an opportunity to discuss our future" Klaus takes Bonnie's hand and kisses her palm, while looking lovingly into her eyes.

This was his job after all, to ease any questions about their relationship and be the supportive boyfriend. Also Klaus didn't like Damon's interrogations over Bonnie's personal life, friend or not, he didn't like Damon's prying.

Damon looks wide eyed at the display. Bonnie had a boyfriend? What was that little act with Kai a few weeks ago? He suddenly remembers her explaining her encounter with Kai, a side effect of a bad date, did she get mad at her British boyfriend and fool around with Kai. Who was this Bonnie?

Damon is about to pull out his phone to text Marcel when Elena pulls him and the others into her camera.

"Wedding Vlog Day 1" Elena pans the camera around showing everyone, and they smile and wave awkwardly

"We've got my gorgeous fiancé Damon, his handsome brother Stefan, his lovely wife and my bridesmaid Caroline aka Care Bear, my bestie and maid of honor Bonnie aka Bon Bon and her handsome boyfriend Klaus" Elena finished making her video and posted it.

As Klaus is walking over to the bar area of the lounge to pour a cup of juice, he hears a familiar voice call his name.

"Nikki?" Klaus turns and sees Lily walking towards him, just arriving in the lounge area. "Lily" Klaus is shocked to see her.

Lily is about to give Klaus a hug and kiss out of habit when she notices his stiff position towards her. Lily looks around and suddenly she realizes something. "Oh darling are you working?" Klaus doesn't answer her.

"It's lovely to see you Lily" Klaus gives her a friendly smile. Lily is still technically a current client, and Klaus doesn't want to be rude.

"Oh come on Nikki, tell me who the lovely lady is?" Lily looks around the lounge. Klaus says nothing but continues to sip his juice, he doesn't reveal other clients and Lily knows that.

But her question is answered when Bonnie appears beside him. "Hey flight is boarding in 10 minutes" Bonnie then notices Lily, who's looking from her to Klaus with a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh, have you met Lily, Damon and Stefan's mother" Bonnie says quickly introducing them.

"Well hello Bonnie, you must tell me is this your handsome date to the wedding? He was just passing me the sugar." Lily smiles sweetly at Klaus and shakes his hand, Klaus gives her a tight smile

"Yes, this is Klaus" Bonnie says, giving Klaus a strange look. He was acting weird, she'd paid for him to be charming and polite, he was just being polite currently.

"Charmed. Lily Salvatore, mother of the groom. Now Bonnie you must tell me where you found this gorgeous man?" Klaus' lips grow tighter; Lily is playing a game with them.

He curses himself he should've did more research on the bride and groom. He's only known Lily by her maiden name Wofford. She went back to using it after her divorce.

"The park, we both live near Gramercy." Bonnie says quickly. That was the cover story they had come up with.

"Is that so" Lily raises her eyebrows at them.

"Right, well let's go get our luggage love" Klaus says ushering Bonnie away. She quirks an eyebrow at him, but follows because Klaus has his hand on her lower back, softly pushing her back to their bags.

Lily smirks and narrows her eyes. Bonnie got a cute little pet name? For some reason Lily didn't enjoy watching her Nikki being shared with another woman. Especially a young beautiful and successful woman like Bonnie.

The group boards the plane, and they are all dispersed in different areas of the business class section. But from Lily's seat she can see Bonnie and Klaus settling in to their seats, they are laughing and Klaus says something and Bonnie playfully swats him on the arm. Was she a client or his girlfriend? Because while Klaus was charming, he above all was still professional, she'd never seen him so relaxed and playful.

When the plane reaches cruising altitude in the air, Klaus turns on his music. He is about to let the classic orchestra wash over him when he hears low chuckles coming from Bonnie as she watches a movie.

Klaus leans over, curious about what movie she was watching, and found himself laughing at the sight of Bonnie Bennett watching a cartoon movie.

"What are you watching?" he asks making a confused face at the screen.

"Angry Birds" she whispers back, her eyes never leaving the screen. Klaus cocked his eyebrow at her, as he watches her smile and munch on popcorn. He smiles, would Klaus ever completely pull back all the layers of Bonnie Bennett.

Marcel gets to the airport just in time to board his flight. He declines the champagne in the business section, and reaches for his charger. His phone had died last night and he'd overslept for the flight, almost missing it.

When he's in the air, and his phone catches enough charge to turn on, he connects to the Wi-Fi and quickly sees he has several missed calls from Damon.

An earlier notification then pings his phone, he rolls his eyes realizing it was Elena's ridiculous vlog that Damon had made him subscribe and follow.

Out of curiosity he presses play just to see if Bonnie is in the video. When Elena introduces the wedding party, his eyes go wide, Bonnie looks gorgeous, then the camera turns to a man with his arm wrapped around Bonnie.

'…and her handsome boyfriend Klaus'

'…and her handsome boyfriend Klaus'

Marcel replays the last part of the video over and over. Bonnie had a boyfriend? A handsome boyfriend? Anger boils inside Marcel. He had plans to talk to her, a whole speech for her!

Marcel leans his seat back, this was going to be a long flight and an even longer wedding.

Camille sits at the empty bar with her friend Hayley pouring herself another drink.

"He hasn't taken any of your calls for the past two weeks?" Hayley exclaims

Camille sadly shakes her head. "You should just go to his place and talk to him!"

"He's gone. It's his best friend's wedding and he left this morning to go, I went by his place earlier and he wasn't' there."

"Then you should go to the wedding and talk to him"

"I can't! the wedding is in FRANCE" Camilla huffs at her friend

"Do you know where?"

"Yea the last time I was over there, I saw the invitation on the fridge and took a picture, I wanted to look the couple up online to see some of his friends, since he wouldn't let me meet any of them"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Camille makes a shameful face. "It's his ex. They were all a friend group and now I think he's still friends with everyone and so is she…so my appearance wouldn't be exactly welcomed"

"Psst. That shit is in the past, she needs to move on, and he needs to stop acting like you two aren't a thing"

Camille takes another swig of her drink

"Fuck it, you're going to this wedding" Hayley says determined

"What?"

"I'm serious. You're going to this wedding, and you're going to fight for your man!"

When the plane lands, several cars pick the wedding party up from the airport and take them to Elena's parent's home.

When they arrive Elena's parents are on the porch waiting for them.

They first hug Elena, then Bonnie, and then Damon, and then everyone else is introduced.

Miranda Gilbert ushers everyone inside and gives out light snacks as the group settles into the large living room. The house is a large two story plantation style home, that sits a few steps down from the sandy beautiful beach on the back side, and a large 2 acre rose garden on its rear side. The house has 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms and everyone's room has been assigned by Elena and her mother.

The Gilberts are downstairs and Lily is in the smaller bedroom beside them. Upstairs is Elena and Damon in the master bedroom, then Caroline and Stefan, and then Bonnie and Klaus at the end of the hall in Bonnie's favorite room that overlooked Miranda's beautiful rose garden. Guisseppe and Marcel would be staying at the hotel down the street, where the wedding guests would be staying.

Damon had tried to get Elena to let Marcel stay in the bedroom in the attic, but Elena had refused, not willing to put Bonnie in the awkward position of having Marcel under the same roof as her. Guisseppe had heard Lily was staying in the house, and opted to get a hotel room for his sanity and blood pressure.

Later on after they are settled in their rooms, Bonnie goes to the rose garden to help Elena and Caroline set up for the cocktail hour and then the welcome dinner.

Klaus goes downstairs and talks to the Gilbert's. Miranda shows Klaus pictures of Elena and Bonnie at the beach, and all over France. "We called them the twins, because they were always joined at the hip and loved to dress alike" Grayson adds as Miranda flips to a photo of Bonnie and Elena as children sitting on the very couch they were occupying, they're wearing matching pink ballerina outfits. "That was when I took them to see Swan Lake. Bonnie loves the theatre, Elena doesn't care for it, but she was excited by Bonnie's excitement" Miranda laughs remembering her girls.

Klaus looks at all the pictures, enjoying seeing the former years of Bonnie Bennett. "So you two basically took care of Bonnie?" Klaus asks, it's such a deep personal question, but he can't resist the urge to know.

He remembers the picture Bonnie had on her dresser of her family, their faces perfect, clothes pristine and neat. They didn't seem like a family, the picture was too perfect, so perfect that it seemed impersonal. Klaus suddenly has a flashback of all of the Mikaelson family portraits and how they also looked perfect.

Miranda gives a low nod at Klaus' statement. "Rudy was a good man, he just didn't know how to raise a daughter alone…because Abby was no help" Miranda starts and Grayson places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Bonnie's parents did their best. But a child needs more than a large room filled with toys and a nanny, she needs love, and Rudy was too busy with work, and Abby was too busy drowning in her own problems. When Elena and Bonnie became friends, we fell in love with Bonnie and treated her like our own. Elena and Bonnie both needed the friendship." Grayson says.

Klaus nods, he didn't realize Bonnie had a lonely childhood until the Gilberts came along.

The caterers arrive and the Gilberts show them outside to help set up. Lily comes into the living room as Klaus is looking at a picture of Bonnie as a little girl with chocolate covered all over her face from what appears to be Elena's birthday party. He laughs and Lily comes to sit beside him.

"I've never seen you look so relaxed and playful. Who is this Nikki, I think I'd like to hire him." She lightly pinches his cheeks and smiles.

Klaus weighs his options on how to handle Lily. He could tell her to fuck off but then he would lose her as a client; the thought doesn't really upset Klaus. Or he could play nice, but that would give her the wrong idea, and she would try and cross boundaries in front of Bonnie or the others.

Klaus thinks of Bonnie. Even though he never discloses his clients to protect their privacy, he doesn't want Bonnie to know about Lily because he doesn't want to hurt Bonnie or make her uncomfortable.

But Lily wants to play a game and Klaus understands that if he doesn't play, she will tell Bonnie or she might even tell everyone of his true occupation, and how he came to know Bonnie.

Klaus smiles. "You know I cater every package to each individual client. This is the experience Bonnie needs."

"I'm also in need" Lily whispers

"You'll have to wait your turn" Klaus feels uncomfortable by this game he has to play with her.

Lily smiles, she could wait, but not for too long.

When Marcel arrives at his hotel a few other guests are also arriving. Damon meets him in his room.

"Dude what the fuck, you told me Bonnie was working 24/7 and she didn't have time to date" Marcel says frustrated.

"See there you go trying to read between the lines! I told you I didn't know if she was bringing anyone" Damon argues back

"Who is this guy?" Marcel yells slamming his fist against the coffee table

"Some type of hippy artist, I think. Elena and Bonnie were sparse on the details. Apparently they met in the park and they've been off and on for 3 months" Damon was giving his friend all the information he knew to avoid any more heartbreak or confusion.

He wasn't sure who this Bonnie was anymore and he too wanted to get to the bottom of this mysterious man that just showed up on her arm.

Later on that night Kai, Luis, and Guiseppe arrive and check into their hotel rooms.

At the welcome cocktail hour Bonnie and Klaus and Caroline and Stefan chat and occupy most of the guests so that they don't bombard the bride and groom.

Bonnie hangs off Klaus' arm, and Elena's family and their friends find him utterly charming. Klaus is finally working for his money.

When Marcel arrives in his black tailored Armani suit all the single women, and some not so single women, look him up and down. But he walks past their hungry eyes until he sees Bonnie.

She's wearing a gorgeous black lace dress with quarter length sleeves. The dress stops at her knees, and hugs her hips to perfection. She's wearing a pair of red heels and red tear drop earrings. Marcel is surprised at the pop of color she is wearing. It suits her, and makes her brown skin glow even more under the string lights in the rose garden.

What Marcel doesn't know is that the pop of color is curtesy of Klaus.

2 hours earlier:

"Your wearing black heels with a black dress. Is this a funeral?" Klaus looks her over as he ties his tie

"What's wrong with this?" Bonnie lightly pushes Klaus from the floor length mirror with her side to check her dress out. 

"Nothing love, you look beautiful…but you're also the second lady at all these events, so you need to look a bit more aspiring"

"I'm the what?" Bonnie laughs

"You're the maid of honor, when people can't find the bride, or don't want to bother the bride, or have a question about the bride or the wedding, they look to you. You're basically the second lady, so perhaps a bit more color. Your celebrating your best friend not going into a board meeting" Klaus walks over to her suitcase and opens it.

Klaus digs through her suit case and pulls a pair of red pumps and hands them to her. 

Bonnie puts them on, once again obeying an order from Klaus. She reluctantly admits they look nice with the dress.

"Maybe some jewelry?" Klaus adds

"Umm I think Caroline has the perfect pair of earrings"

Marcel walks over to Bonnie and gives her a genuine smile. It really is nice to see her.

"Marcellus" Bonnie says curtly.

"Bonnie, it's nice to see you" Marcel goes to hug Bonnie and she hesitantly pats his back.

"Marcellus this is my…boyfriend…Klaus" Bonnie hesitates on the word boyfriend, they were really doing this now, putting out to everyone that they were a couple.

Marcel shakes Klaus' hand and tries to firmly squeeze Klaus' hand, but Klaus is stronger and squeezes harder, giving Marcel a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you mate." Marcel gets his hand back, and tries not to show his fingers now feel tight from having the blood squeezed out of them.

"I'm sure Bonnie has told you all about me…we used to date" Marcel adds just to gloat.

Klaus gives a puzzled look to Bonnie then back to Marcel

"I'm sorry Marshall, Bonnie hasn't mentioned you at all" Klaus smirks, so Marcel was a jealous ex

"It's Marcel" Marcel grits his teeth, already hating this arrogant prick.

"Right. Well I'm sure you want to mingle, and I've got to get my lovely lady on the dance floor before dinner starts. Good day to you." Klaus pulls Bonnie away from Marcel and the two go mingle with other guests, all the while Marcel is giving the back of Klaus' head a murderous glare.

Bonnie grins as they walk away from Marcel. Perhaps Klaus was worth the money, just to see the look on Marcel's face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A lot of people have sent me personal messages asking about Jeremy's existence in my story. I didn't see him as a relevant character and including him in the story line with the other characters would be more burdensome and not actually add anything.

So for the purpose of this story, no Jeremy Gilbert.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Klaus swings Bonnie around the dance floor and other couples join them, including the bride and groom.

As they are dancing, Kai and Luis enter the Rose Garden. Luis goes straight for the bar, and Kai sees Bonnie on the dance floor with Klaus.

His heart hurts, he's never seen her laugh and smile so much before, this must be the guy she was deciding on becoming serious with.

On the other side of the garden, Lily sips her drink and watches Klaus dance with Bonnie, something was going on with them. They're body language was too comfortable, Bonnie must be either a regular consistent client of Klaus' and he's been seeing her for years, or her package comes with a great screw. Because the body language and chemistry they were both putting out said they were screwing.

Lily is unsure of why she feels so much jealousy towards Bonnie and Klaus. She is no fool and has been fully aware that he had other clients. But she supposes she assumed they were all older bored divorcee women like her, not this young beautiful girl who could go out and get any man she wanted. Why did Bonnie need to hire an escort?

Also seeing the way Klaus looked at Bonnie, made Lily feel like this wasn't a job for Klaus. She knew when Klaus was acting, and she knew when he was being genuine about something…Klaus was definitely crushing on his little client Bonnie.

Suddenly Lily is engulfed in a large shadow and hears "hello witch" from behind her. A sly smirk comes across her face. It was time for her favorite past time antagonizing her ex-husband.

"Hello bastard" Lily says in the same manner in which he greeted her.

Guissepe stood at the seat beside her, trying to find the section he was supposed to be seated at.

"Oh Guissepe I thought all the college girls were on spring break, couldn't you have convinced one your young and dumb blond bimbos to come with you to the wedding, so you wouldn't be here so old, sad, and alone"

"And I see you couldn't lure any unsuspecting children, into your house made of candy to devour, so now your torturing us with your awful presence"

Guissepe chugs his wine and slams the glass harshly on the table beside Lily.

Before Lily can respond, Stefan comes over to run interference. It was one of his sole responsibilities as groomsman to keep their parents away from each other and prevent them from causing a scene.

"Papa, you're at the wrong seat. You're on the opposite end. Far away from here, let me take you."

"With pleasure son" Guissepe says holding his nose up towards Lily.

Lily blows him a kiss as he walks away.

For the welcome dinner, the rose garden is lined with connecting tables and white cloths and white wooden chairs. The bride and groom sit in the middle and the wedding party and other guests surround them.

A few seats down Bonnie and Klaus sit, and across from them is Stefan and Caroline.

Stefan asks Klaus questions about his art and they discuss different famous paintings and architectural buildings that were inspired by art pieces. Stefan is happy to have a guy to bond with at the wedding, he and Damon were close but they rarely had anything in common, and he and Marcel had drifted apart since Caroline refused to let Marcel come into their home anymore.

Klaus genuinely enjoys the conversation with Stefan, and he thinks of the many times he's had to plaster a smile on his face while discussing some boring or irrelevant topic. Being Bonnie's escort no longer felt like work to Klaus.

Later on during the dinner it's time for Marcel and Bonnie to give their welcome speeches. Marcel went first. He'd only been working on his reception speech and had tried to write down a few things at the hotel.

"Hey guys…welcome to the welcome dinner haha…so yea we're here and we're going to have a lot of fun…and then Damon and Elena are going to get married."

People clapped awkwardly, and Elena narrowed her eyes at Damon.

Then Bonnie took the mic.

"Wow thanks Marcellus…for that. Anyway, hello all and thank you for joining Damon and Elena. You know a lot of people thought this was just some destination wedding…but it's not. This is the home where Elena spent mostly all of her summer vacations since the age of 3. It's a place where I also spent a lot of summer vacations."

Bonnie looks to Elena and smiles, then pans to the Gilbert's and smiles.

"It's a place of love, not just romantic, but familial love, it's a place of peace and great beauty. So I hope while you're here enjoying the next several days of activities with the bride and groom you learn to understand why this home is such sacred ground to Elena and why she chose to marry the love of her life here. I invite you to have fun with the bride and groom and the rest of the wedding party, and help Elena and Damon start their union off with love and support."

Everyone clapped and Elena and Damon hugged Bonnie.

Marcel rolled his eyes, once again being outshined by Bonnie.

After dinner most of the guests kicked off their shoes and joined the wedding party for the bonfire at the beach. Caterers handed out sticks and ingredients for s'mores.

Kai sees Bonnie standing by the bonfire, opening a bag of marshmallows. "Hey Bon, wonderful speech"

"Thanks Kai" Bonnie holds her breath hoping Kai wouldn't prolong this conversation. Klaus comes to stand next to her.

"Oh Kai…this is Klaus Mikaelsson"

"Klaus, this is Kai Parker, we work together" Klaus gives Kai his charming smile and shakes his hand. Kai looks into Klaus' deep blue eyes. So this was the man he'd have to win Bonnie over.

"You're very handsome…I mean…it's nice to meet you" the words slip out of Kai's mouth by mistake and embarrassment doesn't began to fully summarize how he feels.

"Your quite handsome too mate" Klaus laughs, who is this little weird guy, he thinks.

Kai awkwardly walks away going to greet Damon and Elena. Ugh you weirdo, he thinks.

Bonnie and Klaus roast their marshmallows.

"Show me how to make these things" Klaus fumbles with the graham crackers.

Bonnie laughs as she watches Klaus struggle to stick his chocolate bar on his graham cracker.

"No graham cracker, marshmallow, then chocolate, then another marshmallow, then graham cracker, that's how the chocolate sticks" Bonnie teases, as she expertly makes her s'mores

Klaus' hands get sticky from his endeavors. Bonnie laughs and pushes him away as he tries to rub his sticky fingers on Bonnie's face.

Klaus leans his face over and pretends that he is going to kiss her but instead dips his head and bites a piece of her s'more and they both laugh.

Elena, Damon and Marcel come over to join them. Marcel makes a face, at the couple's playfulness. They'd never been that way even when Marcel had tried to joke with her.

Damon notices Marcel's uneasiness watching Bonnie and Klaus and tries to lighten the mood and make his friend feel better.

"Hey Bonnie maybe you can help Marcel out with his reception speech. I don't want a repeat of today." Damon jokes and nudges Marcel.

Bonnie gives Damon a stern look, "you choose Marcel as your best man, you get what you get"

"Yikes Bonnie" Damon says half-jokingly half surprised at her callousness. He knows what Marcel did to Bonnie was wrong, but Marcel was still a part of his life and he wanted Marcel and Bonnie to at least learn to be civil.

"Damon don't force them to communicate" Elena yells in his direction. Damon drops the issue, he doesn't want Marcel's issues with Bonnie to affect him and Elena.

Marcel tries to lighten the mood. "Come on Bon, I'd just like to hear your opinion." Bonnie narrows her eyes at his use of a nickname. Had Marcel suddenly forgotten that she could barely stand his presence.

Klaus rubs circles on Bonnie's back. "Now love, clearly Marshall needs some help with his speech writing abilities. Here he is begging for your help, do your good deed for the day and help him" Bonnie looks over at Klaus and smiles a knowing smile. He is enjoying antagonizing Marcel.

"Dude I've already told you it's Marcel" Marcel huffs

Klaus shrugs, and wraps his arm around Bonnie's waist, and she automatically leans against his shoulder.

"Fine. Email it to me and I'll look it over" Bonnie says, not even looking at Marcel but the fire instead.

"Thanks" Marcel mutters and turns walking away.

Damon and Elena get pulled away by other guests.

As Bonnie and Klaus are sitting by the bonfire enjoying the warmth and the view of the water, Kai walks by, he awkwardly waves at Bonnie and Klaus, then speeds up his walking, shaking his head, embarrassed by his own actions.

"Ok what is his deal?" Klaus laughs

"Well…I should probably tell you…we had a moment" Bonnie whispers nervously to Klaus.

She reasons with herself that she decides to tell Klaus, in case Kai has anymore awkward moments with them, but she also wants to see his reaction. Deep down Bonnie wants to know if Klaus would care.

"A moment? Like you shagged that little man?" Klaus' eyes widen in surprise.

"We didn't sleep together we just did stuff" Bonnie justifies

"Stuff?"

"Yea…like…I did stuff…to him…then he did stuff to me" Bonnie nervously whispers, to Klaus.

"I feel like I'm having a conversation with a middle school boy, define stuff Bonnie!" Klaus presses. Suddenly the thought of Kai Parker getting to see Bonnie in such an intimate way, bothers him.

"Like…oral stuff" Bonnie's cheek reddens underneath the fire's glow.

"So how was it love?" Klaus is unsure why he asked.

"Not horrible…I was under the influence of tequila, and I was upset. This guy had just rejected my offer to escort me to my friend's wedding" Bonnie softly explains

"Wait? What? You mean after I said no…you went and…"

"Yes"

"That night?"

"Yea"

"So now the bloke's in love with you." Klaus is shocked to know that Bonnie and Kai's encounter happened only a month ago. Kai's done nothing wrong, yet Klaus has the forceful urge to pummel his face in.

"No he isn't. He's just had a crush" Bonnie teases.

Bonnie observes Klaus' face, it is the picture of serenity, but his eyes tell a different story. He seems bothered by it, and for some reason the thought pleases her. She didn't want Klaus upset with Kai, but she also wanted Klaus a little jealous of Kai.

Klaus narrows his eyes and looks at Bonnie lustfully "I bet I could do a better job" he cannot explain why he said it, the words just came into his mind and he just said them.

Klaus pulls Bonnie's lips to his and they share a hungry passionate kiss. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and both of his arms wrap around her waist. Klaus is unsure of who he is trying to fool anymore, the wedding guests or himself.

Across the fire, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Elena see Klaus and Bonnie ferociously making out.

Elena and Caroline share a look. That's not the type of kiss you give to prove you're a couple, that's the type of kiss you give when you are a couple, much too intimate for it to be pretend.

Both women are convinced that Bonnie and Klaus are falling for each other.

As the guests are leaving the bonfire, Bonnie and Klaus run into Luis.

"Luis, this is my boyfriend Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus this is Luis Litt one of the name partners at my firm."

Luis and Klaus shake hands.

"Oh wow handsome guy you got here Bonnie. You take care of her now, this is my rainmaker" Luis says jokingly to Klaus.

"Will do" Klaus says giving Bonnie's waist a squeeze.

When they return to the house, Klaus showers while Bonnie goes over tomorrow's activities with Elena. Elena wants to say something about the kiss at the bonfire, but Damon is in the room.

When Bonnie returns to the room she takes a quick shower and readies herself for bed.

Klaus is sitting on the edge of the bed busying himself on his phone. Bonnie grabs the extra pillows in the closet and erects their pillow barrier. Klaus rolls his eyes. Tonight the barrier really bothers him.

He thinks of Kai, getting to touch and taste Bonnie.

Bonnie settles in bed and says her goodnights to Klaus. Klaus lies in bed and suddenly the question flies out of his mouth.

"Do you ever think about doing stuff with him again?" Klaus knows he sounds childish for asking such a thing, and he has no right to be jealous but here he is lying in bed, being a jealous little boy.

The question surprises Bonnie. She didn't realize Klaus was still thinking about her and Kai. He was jealous, Bonnie felt a little smug about it, she just wanted to push Klaus' buttons tonight.

"hmmm….maybe why?" she says innocently. But when she hears Klaus' deep huff in the dark, she thinks her joking has reached its limit. She doesn't want him upset.

Suddenly Bonnie feels the pillows to the barrier tossed on the floor and Klaus' arms reaching for her waist and pulling her down off her pillows to the center of the bed. Klaus is kneeling on the bedroom floor and he pulls Bonnie's legs over his shoulders, and her knees sit beside his face.

"Klaus what are you doing!" Bonnie shocked screams fill the room. His movements had been so fast she barely heard him move around in the dark room.

"Don't worry love it's free of charge, just relax" Klaus has the desire to remove all traces of Kai and his touch from her memory, but he knows he also just wants to finally touch and taste Bonnie Bennett.

Klaus pulls her night gown up and roughly removes her panties. Bonnie complies with his movements. When his fingers first lightly brush her folds Bonnie is instantly wet, so many fantasies she'd been having the past few weeks coming to fruition.

Klaus slides a finger inside Bonnie and he feels himself become hard at the sensation of her soft warmth. He inserts another finger and then his tongue begins to flick at her clit and after a few masterful strokes Bonnie is climaxing, riding his fingers and tongue for dear life.

Klaus removes his fingers and pulls her thighs higher around his neck and his whole mouth begins to feast on her core. Bonnie moans, and attempts to keep the embarrassing noises coming out of her mouth to a minimum.

Stefan and Caroline who were both watching a show on his laptop, suddenly turn the volume down when they hear noises coming from Bonnie and Klaus' room.

"Wow, looks like Bonnie and Klaus are busy" Stefan says, going back to turn the volume up.

"Oh snap…get it Bonnie" Caroline does a little dance and Stefan shakes his head.

Klaus can't resist and one of his hands release her thigh and pulls at the front of her night gown, until one of her breast comes tumbling out of her gown. Klaus rolls and teases her nipple and Bonnie is now screaming his name, and she is certain the entire floor can hear her, and Klaus is proud of the sounds he is eliciting from Bonnie and his ego is stroked knowing that his name is falling from her lips.

"Good lord, I would say for them to get a room, but you know…they're in a room" Damon says as he comes out the shower.

Elena is sitting on the bed with a worried face. If Klaus and Bonnie are having sex which is what it sounds like, was Bonnie paying him for it, or had they finally stopped all this client professional line stuff and just dove in. Elena didn't want to see Bonnie get hurt or confused feelings about Klaus.

"What's wrong babe?" Damon said sitting next to Elena on the bed.

"Nothing…just hoping Klaus doesn't' keep her up all night" Elena tries to joke.

Damon rolls his eyes, "for everyone's peaceful sleep, I hope he doesn't either."

Bonnie's hands find the back of Klaus' head as she bucks and pants falling over the edge and coming against his mouth.

When the aftershocks leave her body, Klaus gets up from his kneeling position and crawls up her body. He kisses her lips and she feels his hardness pressing against her still wet and quivering core. The kiss turns urgent and Klaus pulls Bonnie's nightgown further up her thighs and settles his hardness between her thighs.

They both moan at the sensation of his thin pajama pants rubbing against her bare core. Klaus' lips leave hers and move to her neck, where he nips and sucks.

Bonnie's phone beeps, bringing in an email notification. The sound startles both of them, like teenagers who've been caught doing something wrong.

Klaus raises off of Bonnie and he is panting and he has a wild look in his eyes. Klaus tries to calm his breathing and the growing uncontrollable need to have Bonnie Bennett scream his name over and over again.

Bonnie is unsure of what to do, she just lays in bed, also panting. She looks over and sees Klaus getting off the bed and leaving the room. No explanation or anything.

Bonnie wants to go after him, or say something to him, but she has no words to really say to him. Bonnie figures that in a moment of jealousy and lust, they crossed a line, and now Klaus is upset.

She checks her phone. It's Marcel's best man speech. She ignores the email, and goes back to the bed, hoping that Klaus will return soon.

Klaus walks out the house, and finds himself walking toward the beach. He needs air, and he needs space. Not necessarily from Bonnie, but from his lustful thoughts of Bonnie.

He keeps walking until the waves start to wash against his toes, wetting the bottom of his pajama pants. The wind blows against his bare chest.

Klaus then notices a man, a little distance away from him, he's in a suit, smoking on a cigar watching the waves crash. Klaus recognizes him as Guisseppe Salvatore, from the welcome dinner.

Guisseppe spots Klaus and walks over to speak. He lets the cigar smoke blow through his mouth before closing the distance.

"Hmm…I know that look. The only thing that makes a man come out in the middle of the night and stare into the ocean is… woman troubles." Guisseppe laughs

Klaus tilts his head, he has this lost and confused look in his eyes. "I don't think I know what I'm doing anymore" Klaus admits out loud for the first time, knowing Guisseppe would not fully understand his meaning.

"Aah that is the problem with you youth these days. You must make a plan to make a plan, then plan out how to execute said plan. My generation built long standing companies, businesses and empires through a leap of faith. That's all it takes. The courage to dive in, and do it. So what if you might get hurt, so what if it's hard work. All you need is a leap of faith son" Guisseppe pats Klaus on the shoulders and makes his way to his car to go back to his hotel.

Klaus thinks, was he ready to take a leap of faith with Bonnie?

When Klaus returns some time later, Bonnie is asleep, no pillow barrier in place. Klaus changes his pajama pants and slides into bed his back facing Bonnie, he falls asleep.

When Klaus wakes up, the bed is empty and for some reason he has a moment of panic. Thinking their encounter last night had left her running for the hills.

His panic is short lived when Bonnie walks back into the bedroom, she is dressed in a casual checkered black and white short romper, and Klaus can see she is wearing a bathing suit underneath, he remembers today's first activity is brunch on the beach.

"Good morning" Bonnie greets him light and cheery. Her goal is to erase last night, and hopefully if Klaus has any reservations or regrets, her cheerfulness will help to clean the slate.

"Morning" Klaus says slowly rising. Bonnie feels a soft heart ache when he doesn't add love to the end of his greeting.

"Umm…I can wait on you to get dressed for brunch if you'd like?" Bonnie says hesitantly. It feels like they've taken so many steps back. They're strangers again.

"No, it's alright. I'll meet you there" Bonnie still holds her breath to hear love. When it doesn't come she just nods and exits the room.

Klaus runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

When Bonnie gets to the beach the caterers are setting up the tables for brunch and Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Marcel are already there.

As soon as the two couples spot Bonnie they give her wide eyed looks.

"Good morning Bonnie…how did you sleep?" Caroline asked too sweetly.

Horror crosses Bonnie's face as she remembers her and Klaus' activities could've gotten a little loud last night, or more like she was loud last night.

"Fine, thanks for asking" Bonnie says in a tight smile.

Marcel pulls Damon to the side. "What am I missing?" he asks wondering why everyone stared at Bonnie so weird.

Damon hesitates, he doesn't want to hurt Marcel by telling him that last night Bonnie was screaming like a banshee as Klaus did who knows what to her.

"Nothing, just weird joke about Bonnie snoring loudly" Marcel quirks his eyebrows at Damon but accepts the story.

"Ooooh Bonnie, please come over here and speak with Caroline and I about super important wedding stuff" Elena calls near the catering carts, so the guys wouldn't hear their conversation.

Bonnie does her walk of shame to her friends.

"How was it?" Is Caroline's only question.

"It was just oral" Bonnie is beyond trying to deny anything happened last night.

"How did this happen?" Elena presses

"Male ego. I told him about Kai and he mentioned he could do a better job." Bonnie responded tiredly.

"Was he better?" Caroline asked

"Of course. No offense to Kai…but…it was…I'm too tired to think of an adequate description. But just think of the anticipation of riding a roller coaster as it brings you up in the air, and then you drop and turn and swerve…" Bonnie tries to explain the expert fingers and mouth of Klaus Mikaelson.

"Daaaaaamn" Caroline and Elena both say

"So was this ride free or…?" Elena asks

"He said it was…but now I think I should pay him" Bonnie quietly says

"Why?" Caroline sees the sadness now forming in Bonnie's eyes.

"Things went too far…he kissed me afterwards and he was on top of me…and my phone rang, I think if it hadn't we would've…." Bonnie confesses the details to her friends. She knows that if they hadn't stopped they would've fully had sex, then where would that have led.

"Is he ok?" Elena is trying to get the whole story

"I don't know. When we stopped last night he just disappeared for over an hour. Now he was weird this morning. Distant." Elena hugs Bonnie. This whole thing was a mistake. Her friend's heart was too big not too care for someone, even if she'd paid them to pretend to care about her.

Caroline joins the hug. They aren't sure what else to say to Bonnie so they just stand there as the waves crash against the sand.

Soon guests start to arrive and it is time for the brunch to begin.

Klaus dresses in his baby blue swim trunks and a casual white quarter length button down shirt. He throws his Ray-Ban sunglasses on and prepares to leave the room. Regardless of the personal things that are going on with him and Bonnie he still has to do the job he was hired for.

Bonnie takes a seat next across from Stefan and Caroline. She fills her plate with fruit and a waffle.

As she's about to start eating she feels a familiar hand on her upper back, Klaus' lips land on her forehead, and she hates that she has missed the familiar warmth that comes from his presence. "Sweetheart" he says casually, and Bonnie holds in the sob that threatens to escape at the new pet name. It's so generic and the words sound odd coming from his velvet voice.

Klaus greets the table and prepares a plate for himself. Stefan starts a conversation with him but out of the corner of his eye he can see Bonnie's face. She is tense, and whatever she is saying to Caroline seems to only have half of her attention. Her eyes have a faraway look, the same look Klaus had last night on the same beach. Bonnie is also unsure of what she is doing anymore.

Bonnie places her right hand in her lap as she leans back in her chair, pretending to listen to Caroline tell her she will have to translate all the arrangements for the bachelorette party.

"Even using the translator app, the man still had no clue what I was saying. How hard is it to understand penis shaped cake" Caroline rambles.

She wants to keep Bonnie's mind occupied and not have her worry about Klaus, so she continues to regale Bonnie with her attempts to order her penis cake for Elena.

Klaus picks up Bonnie's hand that was in her lap, and kisses it. Bonnie gives him a tight smile. This is an act. For the first time Bonnie feels the difference between her Klaus and escort Klaus.

Suddenly a fifth member joins their side of the table. Lily sits beside Stefan, and places a kiss to his cheek and rubs some stray hairs out of his face.

She greets everyone, and her eyes zero in on Bonnie and Klaus. While Lily had not heard their performance last night, she'd seen the kiss at the bonfire. This couple today however was a far cry from the lovers she'd witnessed the other day.

"Bonnie, I am so surprised a busy young lady like yourself has time to date" Lily says, knocking Bonnie out of the haze she'd been in for most of the brunch.

"Right…I'm pretty busy" Bonnie says, unsure if Lily is insulting or complimenting her

"But it's great you've met someone. I can tell that you two are a true couple and I know you two will make it." Lily smiles sweetly from Bonnie to Klaus.

She can tell by their body language today that something is wrong. Perhaps, Nikki gave her his fee for intercourse and she refused, Lily thinks.

Klaus gives her a tight smile, and Bonnie does the same. Klaus is reaching his limit with Lily and is unsure of how long he will play her game, especially when she's directing some of her aggression at Bonnie.

Bonnie is about to say something when Elena pops up and pulls her from her chair. "Come on let's catch some waves" Bonnie then notices that Grayson is bringing down familiar surf boards.

Bonnie smiles, waves, the water, she needed that to clear her head. Without looking back to Klaus she follows Elena to grab their boards.

While Bonnie, Elena, Damon, and Grayson get their surfboards ready, Miranda comes to occupy Bonnie's empty seat.

"They surf?" Klaus asks. Bonnie Bennett as a surfer was definitely a surprising revelation.

"Oh darling, didn't you know your girlfriend surfed?" Lily said jokingly.

Klaus ignores her. Miranda does as well. "Oh yes, we all took lessons as a family but I never got the hang of it, so I would sit out here and just watch them. Bonnie and Elena actually did a few competitions in high school."

"We should learn how to surf" Caroline says to Stefan.

"I know how to surf" Stefan says defensively

"Since when?" Caroline asks suspiciously

"Since I was like 12, who do you think taught Damon?" Stefan laughs

"Who are you Stefan Salvatore" Caroline says quietly to him, a smile on her face.

Klaus watches Bonnie paddle out to the middle of the water, when the waves comes she jumps up expertly. Watching Bonnie ride the waves and laugh with Elena makes him feel better. Her happiness makes him happy.

After brunch and hanging out on the beach, everyone is left to explore the town on their own.

Klaus stands in front of a wet Bonnie as she comes out of the water.

"Hey" suddenly they needed to greet each other at every turn

"Hey" Bonnie responds

"Stefan asked me to accompany him on this architectural tour of the town…if that's alright? We'd be back for dinner tonight."

"Yea…I'll see you for dinner tonight" Bonnie says walking pass him.

Klaus grabs her arm, and pulls her closer, he's about to lean down and kiss her, when Bonnie stops him. "No one is around, you don't have to do that" Bonnie says, walking away from Klaus.

He wants to tell her he didn't care, and that he's kissed her plenty of times when people weren't looking.

While Klaus is gone, Bonnie has nothing to do until dinner later that day. She takes this time to catch up on work, and she even finds time to read Marcel's best man speech.

Overall it isn't bad, one part of the speech makes Bonnie pause;

…I owe Damon a lot. While he's only been my best friend for a short period of time. He's been my friend when I've done great things and when I've done bad things. He's sacrificed his own personal relationships with people, just to be my friend. He's helped me out of dark times, and he's never been afraid to tell me that I was wrong. Because that's what friendship and love are about, loving the ugliest side and worst of a person…

Bonnie suddenly realizes that without Damon, Marcel honestly has no other friends. While Bonnie has Caroline and Elena who are basically her sisters at this point, she still has other friends she could talk to, even if Caroline and Elena would have them whacked afterwards.

Bonnie gives a groan; she is not the bad guy here. But maybe she could cut Damon a little slack for still being there for Marcel. Even though Marcel was still a lying cheating bastard.

Bonnie takes a breath and goes to find Damon.

She doesn't have to look hard, he is sitting in the living room with his father, casually drinking wine.

"Hey Damon" Bonnie says hesitantly. She hasn't been very friendly to Damon lately and now just like Klaus, they too have lost their rhythm.

"Hey Bon" Damon is surprised that Bonnie is voluntarily talking to him

"Hi Mr. Salvatore"

"No bella please call me Seppe. Come sit with us."

Bonnie sits and Giuseppe pours her a drink. Bonnie takes it and says her thanks.

"I read Marcel's best man speech. You can tell him that it's good, just don't do the joke about Vegas" Bonnie says softly

Damon nods, a small smile forming. At least she had read his speech, that was a start.

"Why can't you tell him?" Giuseppe asks, curiously. He knows that Klaus is her date, and she is wearing the same tired look on her face that he did last night. These young people really take life too seriously.

"We're not exactly on good terms right now. We were together and he…cheated on me…I really want to interact with him on the bare minimum" Bonnie explains for some reason. It was very easy talking to Giuseppe.

"Are you still in love with him?" Seppe asks simply.

"Papa don't pry" Damon chides

"No" Bonnie answers confidently "…I don't' think I ever was…I just think I was comfortable with him…I loved the comfort he provided" Bonnie puts down her empty glass, what the hell was in this drink that had her spilling all of her emotions to Giuseppe Salvatore and Damon to a lesser extent.

"Then bella, why won't you talk to him. You're not together anymore, you're here with a nice looking guy, you don't love him. What's the problem? Your still hurt? Embarrassed? Want to kick his face in?" Giuseppe asks, pouring Bonnie another drink, and she takes it. Because she needs it.

"…I…I think I'm just afraid if I talk to him and we really have a confrontation about our break up, I'll have to…accept my role in the infidelity" Bonnie takes a swig of her drink and the confession that has sat on her heart for nearly 7 months comes to light.

"Bella…you owe it to him. Unburden your soul and be free of the past, so you can go and fully love that man you came here with."

Bonnie slowly rises up determined to go unburden her soul.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A lot of drama in this chapter.

Please R&R

Bonnie knocks on Marcel's hotel room door.

"Bonnie?"

"Hey" she'd been doing a lot of 'heys' today

"What's going on?" Marcel opens his door and lets her in. She takes a seat on his couch and Marcel joins her on the opposite side.

"I need to talk to you. I was reading your speech and it made me realize somethings."

Bonnie takes a breath.

Camilla and Hayley arrive at the airport and order a car to take them to the house where she knows Damon and Elena's wedding will be. When she gets to the house, she is greeted by Miranda and Grayson sitting on the front porch.

"Hello, we're looking for Marcel, he's the best man in Elena and Damon's wedding"

"Oh hello. Marcel is actually staying at the hotel down the road. I can give you two a ride." Miranda offers and Camille and Hayley accept.

Meanwhile at the same time Klaus and Stefan continue their walking tour of the town, which leads them to the same hotel.

"This is actually the oldest hotel on the island. It was originally erected to be in the same style and structure as the Parliament House in Greece" Stefan and Klaus and the other tourists listen intently.

Back in Marcel's room:

"Marcel I am so angry at you for cheating. But I am angrier at you for not telling me that you were unhappy. Then I am also angry at myself for seeing the signs and ignoring them. We were never really happy. We never had that ease and comfort that your supposed to have when you're in a loving relationship. I used to watch Caroline and Stefan and Elena and Damon and I would think, we don't have that."

Bonnie quietly muses to herself the many times she had forced intimacy with Marcel.

"I cared more about work, and I think eventually you just got lost in my priorities. I was happy to have you as my steady boyfriend as long as I had my successful career. I choose my career over our relationship long before you cheated. I'm not here to absolve you of what you did, or even forgive you in a sense. I'm just here to accept my role in the deterioration of our relationship. I don't think I'll ever be your friend, but I think I can be civil to you, and I can tell Caroline to lift Stefan's band against you." Bonnie finishes her speech with a small smile on her face.

Marcel is in shock never expecting Bonnie's confession.

"Bonnie, if I could go back in time I would change everything. I loved the idea of a woman like you. Strong, independent, successful but I just wasn't prepared to actually have a woman like you, I let my insecurities with your career destroy us. Your right, I could've said I wasn't happy, a long time before I cheated. Thank you for letting me remain friends with Damon and Stefan"

Marcel tries to hide the tears that cloud his eyes. There will be no reconciliation, but somehow he knows this is the best end he could hope for between he and Bonnie. The closure they both needed.

Bonnie doesn't shed a tear; she just relishes in the freedom of putting the past hurt of Marcel behind her.

Marcel walks Bonnie to the elevator and follows her down when Camille and Hayley walk into the hotel lobby at the same time. Hayley instantly spots Marcel and Camille is surprised to see his supposedly ex at his hotel.

"Oh wow, I guess that's why you weren't answering my calls! You got back with your ex huh?" Camille starts yelling at Marcel.

Marcel is shocked to see Camille and her loud friend Hayley with her, in France of all places.

Bonnie is also shocked to see the skank. Some of the anger she'd freed herself from, rises again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marcel yells.

"I came to surprise you, you bastard but here you are back with your ex!" Camille screams loudly alerting the other guests in the lobby, including the tour group.

Klaus hears Marcel's voice and sees him standing beside Bonnie and yelling at a woman. He quickly makes his way over.

"Bonnie?" Klaus says, and the last thing Bonnie needs is Klaus' appearance. Who else was going to show up.

Bonnie ignores Klaus. "Listen, it's not what it looks like we-" but Camille dives for Bonnie, before Bonnie can explain they are not together.

Bonnie is caught off guard when Camille swings at her, but Marcel is quick and pushes Camille back and pulls Bonnie behind him.

Klaus seeing Marcel's protectiveness of Bonnie causes him to go erratic. Perhaps this screaming blonde was correct and something had happened between Bonnie and Marcel. Even though his rational thinking side knew nothing had happened.

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus yells and pushes Marcel off of Bonnie.

Marcel, already having 2 days of annoyance and dislike built up for Klaus, doesn't need much reason to push back, and before anyone knows it, they are pushing and then tussling on the ground throwing jabs and kicks.

"Klaus what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie yells. This situation just blew up in a matter of seconds and she wasn't expecting any of this.

"So your back together?" Camille yells at Bonnie, who's eyes were on the fighting men and not Camille. Camille wonders who Klaus is, but can't think past seeing Marcel and Bonnie together.

Bonnie has had enough of this woman. "No! If you want him…be my fuckin guest" she's got an angry Brit to deal with.

Camille is offended at the way Bonnie is just throwing her leftovers at her, even if in a sense it was true.

Stefan notices the commotion and comes over with hotel security who pull Marcel and Klaus apart.

When Klaus is pulled off of Marcel, his white shirt is ripped and Bonnie notices some blood on the front of the shirt. She panics, but then relief washes over her when she realizes it is Marcel's blood from a busted lip.

The guard pulls Klaus towards the exit and Bonnie runs behind them.

"You hurt my friend you bastard!" Hayley uses Marcel's weakened moment to scratch at his face and he uses his hands to try and protect himself.

Camille is about to jump in when Stefan pushes her back, and pulls Hayley off of him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Marcel yells at both women.

Stefan still holds a kicking, and screaming Hayley.

Camille wasn't expecting Hayley to attack Marcel, but she gets it, Hayley has watched her cry night after night about this man.

"Hayley stop. Let me talk to Marcel in private"

When the guard releases Klaus he starts walking back to the house. It's only 2 miles and he needs the fresh air to burn off the adrenaline.

"Klaus" Bonnie runs behind him. She has to run to keep up with his long strides.

"I can't Bonnie…" he's unsure of what he is saying. On the surface, he can't have this conversation, but beneath that feeling, are a hurricane of other things he can no longer do with Bonnie Bennett.

"Talk to me" Bonnie is nervous. Klaus' actions with Marcel could be confirming some things, she just needs to hear him say it.

Klaus keeps walking in silence and Bonnie runs behind him.

When they get to the house, Klaus doesn't go inside. He goes through the path and walks to the beach. Bonnie follows behind him.

When Bonnie gets closer, Klaus turns to her. His face looks hurt and confused. She recognizes that face as the one she wore when she walked in on Marcel cheating.

"Did you sleep with him?" Klaus asks softly. He knows she didn't, but for his own sanity, he needs to hear her say it.

"No. But if I did, why would you care?" Bonnie yells, his cool demeanor is making her upset. Klaus just got into a fight with her ex, yet here she is being the loud angry one.

"Why do you care Klaus? You're here to do a job, that's all. Why would you care about my personal shit" Bonnie presses.

Before seeing Camille she was ready to go put some stuff on the table to Klaus, but now she's emotionally drained from her conversation with Giuseppe, Marcel, and now Klaus and Marcel fighting.

"Don't you dare Bonnie! You know you and I have crossed that line a long time ago. Don't try and re-draw it now." Klaus says. Bonnie walks further in the water to fully face Klaus, she lets the waves wash across her feet, and the cool water does wonders for her nerves.

"Why. Do. You. Care." Bonnie grits out.

Klaus runs his hands through his hair. They have made a mess of each other's emotions. But he remembers Guisseppe's words from last night.

Klaus grabs her arms a little too forcefully, and gives her a light shake.

"Because I have feelings for you Bonnie! I know you have feelings for me too, admit it!"

Tears well in Bonnie's eyes. She's tired of denying it and she's glad Klaus said it first.

"I don't know what this is anymore" Bonnie says.

"Neither do I" Klaus whispers back

There is a silence between them, while Klaus' hands still hold onto Bonnie.

Back at the hotel:

"Umm…I'm Stefan by the way" Stefan says as he plants a calmer Hayley down on her feet.

Hayley rolls her eyes and walks toward the lounge chairs to sit.

"Thanks man" Marcel says to Stefan, Stefan nods and heads out the hotel, he already has a Caroline that gives him enough drama, he doesn't need this.

Back on the beach:

Klaus' hands move from Bonnie's arms and to her waist.

"I say…fuck it and let's take a leap of faith, and we figure it out when were in the states again" Klaus says

"Fuck it" Bonnie says and she pulls Klaus down for a kiss. The waves crash against their legs and the sand slips away beneath their feet.

Bonnie wraps her arms around Klaus and he wraps his arms around her waist. The kiss was passionate and urgent. This kiss is not pretend, and it means everything to them.

"I need you" Klaus says against her lips

Klaus picks Bonnie up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Klaus can't make it to their room and under the cover of the setting sun on the beach he lays her down on the sand, Bonnie pulls her sundress up to her hips, and helps Klaus loosen his pants. There is no foreplay, and Klaus enters her and they both sigh at the satisfaction of doing something that was long overdue.

The sex is clumsy and they claw at each other like horny teens in the backseat of a cramped car. But it's amazing, and it's the best they've ever had.

Klaus buries his face against her neck and Bonnie holds onto Klaus' shoulders. A few more thrusts send them both over the edge and they come together.

They lay in the sand panting trying to catch their breaths.

When they make it back to the house, Stefan is standing in the living room speaking with the Elena, Damon, and Caroline.

When the group sees them, covered in sand, Bonnie's dress tussled, Klaus' shirt ripped and blood, they think the worse.

"Bonnie! Are you ok?" Elena rushes to Bonnie and pulls her into a hug. But to Elena's surprise, Bonnie is all smiles.

"Yea, I'm good" Bonnie says.

"Umm…we're going to clean up before dinner" Bonnie casually says

But Elena doesn't let her go.

"NO. After everything that has happened today, dinner is canceled." Elena says firmly.

"No Elena you can't. It's ok." Bonnie doesn't want Elena to veer off course of her wedding itinerary because of their drama.

"Nah, we're going old school tonight. My idea." Damon says. He wants to be angry at Klaus for punching his best friend, but if what Stefan said was true, and Camille showed up accusing them of sleeping together, and Marcel didn't outright deny it, then he sees why Klaus would attack Marcel to defend his lady.

Damon can remember a similar situation when he caught Elena in a coffee shop catching up with an ex-boyfriend and he'd thought the worse. Damon wont judge him today, because too much has happened, and a part of him is grateful that Bonnie has someone who'll fight for her.

"Yea, we're inviting everyone over, and we're doing pizza, drinks and games" Elena said. She's fine without having another fancy dinner, she's got plenty of more of those to sit through.

"Go get cleaned up. We can talk later." Elena whispers and hugs Bonnie again. Bonnie's calm and happy demeanor eases some of the stress Elena had felt.

Back at the hotel:

When Bonnie exits the hotel following Klaus, and Stefan sits Hayley down, and takes his exit Marcel invites Camille, and only Camille up to his room to speak.

"Listen Camille, I owe you an apology. When I cheated on Bonnie with you I made you an accomplice to my guilt. When we continued to see each other after that, I think it played with your emotions. I never meant to hurt you, and you're a great woman, but I'm just not in a place right now where I can love a person. I still need to learn how to love myself, so that I don't hurt the next woman the way I did Bonnie, and you."

Camille wipes the tears from her eyes. "I feel so dumb for coming all this way to see you"

Marcel hands her some tissues and she takes them.

"I feel honored that you would give me such a grand gesture. But you deserve a man who's worthy of that, and right now that man isn't me."

Marcel booked Hayley and Camille a room at the hotel for the night, and paid for their return tickets.

Back at the house:

When Bonnie and Klaus get to their room, their hands resume their earlier frenzied touching. Klaus backs Bonnie against the wall and his mouth travels from her lips to her neck.

Bonnie moans, and when Klaus reaches to wrap her legs around his waist again, Bonnie stops him. "We have to get cleaned up remember. Guests are probably already downstairs" Bonnie feels a little bad, that Elena has cancelled the dinner, and wants to go the next few days as being a supportive and reliable maid of honor.

Klaus smiles. "Then let's take a shower" and he's pulling Bonnie into the bathroom before she can give a response.

Bonnie has never showered with someone before and the intimate act has her nervous. They undress staring at each other like love sick teenagers. Klaus reaches down and kisses Bonnie silly, before turning on the water.

When the temperature is perfect, Klaus steps in and extends a hand to Bonnie. They let the warm water rush under them, and then lather soap on their bodies. Klaus washes Bonnie's back and she does the same for him.

She wets her hair under the water and lathers shampoo letting the sand wash out. She laughs when Klaus' hands find her soapy curls and massage and rinses the shampoo out.

Bonnie stands on her tip toes to lather the shampoo in Klaus' curls to wash the sand out of his hair, as Bonnie leans closer to massage the shampoo, Klaus catches her waist and kisses her.

When their shower is over, Bonnie stands at the mirror and tries to blow dry her hair but Klaus keeps placing kisses on her shoulder, distracting her.

Overall Bonnie is able to half dry her hair, and she places it into a messy bun.

Bonnie throws on a pair of leggings and a cute spaghetti strap blouse and Klaus throws on a pair of jeans and a black Henley tee.

When they arrive downstairs, some guests are in the kitchen talking, while most of the wedding party are in the living room.

Caroline and Elena who are also dressed in jeans and t-shirts pull Bonnie out onto the porch to talk, as they wait for the pizza to arrive.

Bonnie explains everything to her friends.

"You got closure with Marcel" Elena nods, happy that her friend got to share her feelings with him, and close that chapter in her life.

"Hot sex on the beach" Caroline squeals

"So what does this mean?" Elena asks, and Bonnie knows what she is asking.

"I don't know. We don't know. It's just a leap of faith." Bonnie says, and she is all smiles and Elena wants to worry, but seeing Bonnie's face, eases her.

"Ok, well lets party. I've got like 20 pizzas and a boatload of fries coming" Elena says.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena, are about to go back in when the pizza is delivered. When they come in holding the pizza boxes the group cheers, and slices and beer are passed around.

Marcel walks in to the house as the group is talking and eating. He looks tired, the same emotionally drained look Bonnie had earlier.

Bonnie surprises everyone by asking "is everything ok?" she's in such a wonderful mood that all of her drama with Marcel and her feelings toward Camille don't seem very important anymore.

Nothing but Klaus and the small pecks he would drop against her cheek every so often matter.

Marcel gives Bonnie a small smile, "it will be" and Bonnie nods. Going back to focus on Klaus.

Klaus is not jealous of the exchange because he knows nothing happened between Bonnie and Marcel and he understands that they're conversation today was about closure, and moving on.

When Lily arrives back in the house after a shopping spree, she finds Miranda and Grayson, who inform her of the events.

"Lover's quarrel. I think Bonnie's ex Marcel and her date Klaus got into a fight. He misinterpreted a friendly conversation for something else" Grayson says, while Miranda shakes her head drinking her wine, enjoying the night air on the back deck.

She loved Bonnie like her own daughter and she was not very pleased with Marcel's presence at the wedding either, personally she's glad Klaus kicked his ass.

Lily is confused. Why the hell would Klaus be fighting with Bonnie's ex. What package did Bonnie buy that made Klaus fight her ex? Had Klaus taken his role too far with Bonnie? But Lily knew the answer, Klaus was falling for his client. Jealousy fills Lily. All this time she had spent with Klaus, and yet he had never stepped out of his role with her. What made Bonnie so special.

While the group is talking and eating, Marcel steps into the kitchen to make a phone call. This whole time, Marcel and Klaus had been staying on opposite sides of the living room and avoiding each other, but with his clearer mind, Klaus goes into the kitchen following Marcel.

"I just wanted to apologize to you Marcel. I acted out of character and I apologize." Klaus means it. He has Bonnie right now and nothing else matters, so he'll swallow his pride and be the bigger man tonight.

Marcel respects Klaus' apology and his use of his actual name. "No worries. Bonnie is worth fighting her, I just wish I would've done the same a long time ago. Take care of her." Marcel shakes Klaus' hand.

Damon stands at the kitchen door, and clamps both his hands on Marcel and Klaus' shoulder, "aww look at that."

When Kai and Luis show up, they bring bottles of whiskey and the party really begins.

"Ok, you know what time it is" Damon says pointing to Bonnie and she vehemently shakes her head no.

"Come on Bon, time to reunite the greatest beer pong team in Princeton's history" Damon exclaims and pulls tables into the living room to set up for beer pong.

"What is happening?" Caroline says excitedly

"Damon and Bonnie are like really good at beer pong" Elena says laughing.

Kai and Klaus eyes both widen. Another layer of Bonnie Bennett.

When Damon pours whiskey into a cup, Luis' eyes go wide.

"You animals play beer pong with whiskey? Your supposed to use beer!" Luis isn't going to play with these kids

"Oh yes, it's time for the greatest beer pong story ever" Damon says

"Damon no" Bonnie hides her face in Klaus' chest and he laughs. Marcel also stands at the far wall and laughs, he's heard this story before.

"Oh yes. Picture it Princeton, the night after our first set of finals in grad school, Bonnie and I are at a party…" Damon starts talking.

Somewhere, someone has turned the music down to hear Damon better, and Bonnie groans as he now has the entire party's attention.

"…we're playing beer pong and Bonnie and I are dominating when these guys challenge us to double our cups, for every 1 cup we drink 2. I say hell no, but Bonnie here says, we can do better than that, for every 1 cup, we do a shot of whiskey with it"

Damon is now the center of attention as everyone listens

"…then Bon Bon takes 2 shots of whiskey and says, that's just a warm up"

The group laughs.

"…eventually we're playing and everyone is wasted and Bonnie ups the ante and says, let's just drink whiskey, and the guys concede, they can't go toe to toe with Bonnie, I barely could…"

"…then Bonnie by herself shot guns 2 actual cups of whiskey, pushes all the empty cups off the table and declares herself that bitch…after that we all played beer pong with whiskey in honor of one Bonnie Bennett aka that bitch"

The group cheers and laughs. Lily comes in and watches in the background as the group plays their drinking game.

The wedding party and a few guests play beer pong with the whiskey. Bonnie, Klaus, Damon, and Elena are a team vs. Caroline, Stefan, Kai, and Marcel.

Bonnie and Damon are good, and Klaus isn't a bad shot either, Elena is terrible, but as a good maid of honor, Bonnie takes her drinks for her, Elena was a light weight and she didn't want her hung over the next day for other wedding activities.

Kai and Stefan are good players and Damon and Bonnie take their shots.

Before long everyone is pretty drunk.

Giuseppe sits on the back deck with the Gilberts and quietly drinks with them, while the noise from inside the house goes on. Lily comes out to join them. She accepts the glass of wine from Miranda, and shoots Giuseppe a kiss.

Giuseppe ignores her antics, and continues talking with Grayson.

"So much drama today" Lily starts with Miranda.

Miranda nods her head. "Indeed. But I'm glad they got it figured out. I'm just glad Bonnie and Klaus are such a good match, I was never thrilled about her and Marcel, there was no real spark or life with their relationship."

Lily sips her drink and it takes everything in her to hold her tongue. She is getting tired of this fairytale romance Bonnie and Klaus are putting on for everyone.

After the party disperses, Damon carries a slightly drunk Elena upstairs. Caroline pulls Stefan into their room, and Bonnie and Klaus laugh and stumble into their room.

Klaus pushes Bonnie back on to the bed and their drunkenly pulling at each other's clothes.

"Klaus" Bonnie gives a lazy laugh as his fingers against her waist tickle her

"Hmmm" is Klaus' only response as he kisses and sucks her neck, determined to leave a mark.

"Your drunk" she giggles, enjoying the weight of his body against hers. Klaus laughs against her neck. Inhaling her scent.

"No you are" Klaus whispers against her skin, and they both laugh. They're laughing so much and it isn't just because of the alcohol, it's because they're so deliriously happy.

Klaus' kisses get slower and eventually he is just breathing against her neck, Bonnie's eyes flutter close, they're both exhausted from the day.

Bonnie falls asleep, and Klaus is still half laying on top of her, with his upper body beside her and they're legs still tangled together.

Klaus in his sleepy drunken state pulls her closer and through his drunken lips "I love you" is whispered to a quiet snoring Bonnie


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! There will be one more chapter after this and that's a wrap on this story.

They definitely keep me motivated.

Please R&R

The next day, the wedding activity is a leisurely yacht outing.

Before they leave the house that morning to board the yacht, Klaus refuses to release Bonnie from their bed.

He pulls her on top of him and slides her panties to the side. His thumb finds her clit and rubs and massages Bonnie until she is glistening wet, soaking his boxers underneath her.

Klaus removes his hand and Bonnie pouts. He pulls her breasts from her bra and touches and tweaks her nipples. Soon Bonnie feels his hard length underneath her.

"Fuck me Klaus" Bonnie whispers

Klaus quickly pulls his boxers down as Bonnie moves and adjusts and falls down on his hard length.

They both groan at the sensation. Bonnie rides Klaus as he holds her hips and guides her up and down on his length.

"Klaus" Bonnie gasps as she begins to climax.

"Bonnie…fuck" Klaus grunts, and without warning he raises up their positions are switched and Klaus is now on top, pounding into Bonnie.

Bonnie screams his name, and she is certain the whole floor can once again hear them. They come together panting loudly.

The wedding party arrives at the yacht and greets the guests, and makes sure the staff on board have everything ready for their outing.

Bonnie and Klaus sit on the deck talking with Caroline and Stefan. Klaus pulls Bonnie against his side and he entwines their fingers together. Through their sunglasses they smile at each other and Klaus kisses their entwined hands.

Bonnie finally allows herself to completely melt under the charm that is Klaus Mikaelson.

On the yacht the guests eat, drink and mingle.

Caroline spots a karaoke machine in the storage room and has Bonnie translate to the staff to set it up, and help them find some English songs.

Lily sits on the deck and works on her suntan. When she spots, under her sun hat, Klaus walking downstairs alone, she quietly follows him.

When Klaus comes out of the restroom, he is surprised to see Lily waiting at the door.

"Oh hi Nikki" she purrs. She reaches to run her hand along his cheek and he pulls away, grabbing her wrist. He is in no mood to deal with Lily.

"Lily" Klaus says firmly. He can't afford a scene, they're out in the middle of the island on a yacht.

"Don't be like that Nikki. No one is down here, were aaaaaall alone" she whispers

"How about a quickie…I can transfer the money now. Your favorite little client will never know." Lily pushes herself against him and reaches for his pants.

Klaus pushes her against the door, a little too harshly. "She's not a client…not anymore" Klaus spits and releases Lily.

Lily laughs as he goes to walk back upstairs. "You can't be serious. Your being so naïve Nikki. You know that relationship will never work. You created an illusion for her, she fell for the illusion not the real you."

Klaus keeps walking ignoring Lily's words, even though some of them are true. He's let Bonnie in to some personal pieces, he believes that he can let her in to his full self.

Lily frowns, being rejected from Klaus, and hearing his infatuation with Bonnie confirmed to her, upsets her. Lily has had enough of this charade, and she wants someone else to feel her pain and anger.

She goes upstairs and watches Klaus sit beside Bonnie. He's all smiles and playful again. He watches them laugh as Caroline and Stefan sing with the karaoke machine.

"Mama, you alright?" Damon comes beside her seeing her frustrated face. They'd split activities and Giuseppe wasn't on the yacht so there was no reason for her to be upset about anything.

Lily smiles and pinches Damon's cheek. He frowns, annoyed already. "I will be baby."

Lily saunters back to her lounge chair and continues basking in the sun, she is all smiles and plotting.

Later that day when the yacht docks, the group disperses and everyone else is free for the day.

Klaus is walking toward a car to take them back to the house, when Bonnie pulls him toward a taxi. She made some plans while on the yacht to take Klaus to one of her favorite places for dinner.

Klaus allows Bonnie to drag him to the cab. He listens to Bonnie give directions in French and he understands a few words. She looks to him and smiles, after giving directions to the driver.

"It's a surprise" she says before answering the probing question on his tongue.

"hmmm really…" Klaus says leaning down and kissing her lips.

"You planned some dates to get to know me, I planned one to get to know you" Bonnie simply states

Klaus is touched by Bonnie's initiative. He thinks of Lily's earlier statements and how wrong she was. Bonnie and Klaus are going to get to know each other the right way.

They pull up to a large vineyard that has a little bistro sitting in the middle of the fields. Klaus and Bonnie hold hands as they walk through the dirt path lit only by the night sky and hanging christmas lights.

The bistro is small and cozy and only a handful of other patrons are there.

Bonnie leads them to a table with a candlelight near the window, where they have a view of the vineyard, and can see the ocean a few miles back.

The waiter brings them a bottle of wine, bread, and olive oil, without them ordering.

"No menus. The chef cooks something different every day, and this is their house red wine, it's amazing" Bonnie says to Klaus as she pours him a drink.

They sip and quietly eat the bread.

"Soooo" Bonnie says laughing a little

"Yeeeees" Klaus responds, laughing as well. For the first time he wants someone to work to get to know him, he will gladly be Bonnie Bennet's first client.

"Tell me besides drawing what you like to do?" Bonnie says.

"Traveling is nice. Also cooking…even though I'm British" he adds from an earlier joke and they both laugh.

When the meal comes, they laugh and talk. Bonnie intently listens to Klaus' life story. He tells her about his family, his siblings, and his dream of having his work displayed in art galleries.

Towards the end of their meal, a band comes up on the small dusty stage and begins to play.

When the songstress French words began to engulf the bistro, Bonnie stands and extends her hand to Klaus.

"Dance with me love" she says to him, copying the words he'd spoken to her on a previous occasion.

Klaus takes her hand and allows Bonnie to lead in the slow dance for a moment. Then he twirls her, and she laughs falling back into his arms.

As the song comes to an end, Klaus leans and his forehead falls against Bonnie's. Their eyes are closed and now the only music playing is in their heads.

Bonnie's eyes flutter open and she looks into Klaus' as his open. I love you, Bonnie thinks.

The taxi ride back to the house is quiet and peaceful. Bonnie leans against Klaus as his arms are wrapped around her.

When they get back the house is quiet, most likely most of the wedding party are still out in the town.

Bonnie takes Klaus to the small den where there sits an old baby grand piano. Klaus is beginning to pull out the old Bonnie, and less of the work alcoholic sleep deprived Bonnie.

Bonnie sits, and Klaus joins her on the piano bench. Bonnie begins to play My Dearest Darling by Etta James. A song they had talked about both admiring.

Klaus closes his eyes and hums as Bonnie sings some of the lyrics. When Bonnie finishes the song, their eyes meet again and Klaus leans his forehead against Bonnie again inhaling her scent. He then takes her hand and leads her upstairs.

They walk slowly upstairs, holding hands, for some reason they both are very nervous.

When they get to their room, Klaus leans down and kisses Bonnie. Their lips meet in a slow kiss. Klaus goes to unzip Bonnie's dress and his movements are quick and rushed and he has to take a breath to slow himself down, reminding himself that they have time, that he needs to make this perfect for her. His hands slow, and he eases the straps of her dress down and it falls to the floor.

"Undress me love" he says softly. Bonnie's shaking hands slowly undo the buttons of his shirts. She helps him ease his shirt off and then unbuckle his belt and she pulled his pants down.

He picks Bonnie up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carries her to the bed, he softly lays her under him, and pushes the stray curls from her face.

Klaus kisses Bonnie softly. "May I make love to you?" he whispers against her ear.

Bonnie simply nods nervously. He kisses her lips and works his way to her neck and to her chest. He pulls her bra off gently and softly sucks and bites at one nipple while his hand rubs and caresses the other breast.

He sucks the other nipple, and his fingers begin to massage her panty covered core.

"Oh Klaus" Bonnie moans, the different sensations he is causing in her body are igniting every nerve in her. Klaus pulls her panties down, and plants a trail of kisses from her chest to her abdomen.

Klaus kisses her mound then works his way to her core. His tongue moves in and out of her heat and Bonnie grabs the back of his head, softly rubbing her fingers through his hair.

When Bonnie reaches her climax and Klaus feels her walls contract against his fingers, he pulls away and Bonnie pouts. He gives her a small smile and crawls back up on top of her body, he pulls his boxers down and lets them fall to the floor.

He places himself on top of her and settles his hard length against her, similar to the previous time they were in this position. But this time the circumstances have changed, they will allow it to go farther, they need it to go farther.

Klaus rubs his hard member against her dripping core, which now aches with release. Klaus slides into her, and after one stroke, Bonnie is coming against him.

Klaus speeds his movements causing Bonnie's orgasm to grow stronger. Bonnie pants and moans as Klaus dips his head, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples and lightly sucking and biting, slowing his previously fast movements.

He pulls her legs higher against his waist, changing the angle, thrusting into her deeper. Klaus moans and lets his head fall against Bonnie's shoulder, overwhelmed at the feeling of being deep inside Bonnie Bennett, yet he still wants to be closer. His slow thrust begin to drive Bonnie insane.

"Klaus…please" Bonnie tries to move her hips against him, urging him to move faster.

Thin sheets of sweat coat their naked bodies as Klaus complies and speeds his movements inside of her. They both climax and the confessions they want to say hang on their tongues, both afraid to say the words out loud.

They come together, and their sweaty tangled limbs lay in the bed. Klaus crashes his lips to Bonnie's in an attempt to convey his love through the kiss. As his urgent lips devour her breath, Bonnie responds with the same urgency to confirm her love as well.

When his tongue sweeps through her mouth, his length hardens again, and Klaus finds himself falling back inside of Bonnie.

The next morning the house has breakfast in the dining room.

"Hey Klaus, I just wanted to extend you the invitation to come to my bachelor party tonight" Damon said across the table to Klaus.

Klaus glances at Bonnie, and he suddenly realizes he's asking for permission. His eyes go wide, he's already under her thumb.

Damon notices and resists the urge to tease Klaus.

"Yea…you should go" Bonnie says casually. She's glad Klaus will get an opportunity to meet her other friends, and Damon was easy to get along with for the most part.

"Thanks mom" Damon says and Elena flicks him on the back of the head as everyone laughs.

The rest of the day is spent lounging on the beach, everyone laughing and having fun.

Lily spots Giuseppe sitting in a beach chair, he was lighting his second cigar when he felt her come beside him.

"I'm sad to see those things haven't killed you yet" she sneered, as she looked out and saw what looked like Bonnie attempting to teach Klaus how to surf.

"You already have half my money witch, my death won't make you richer" Giuseppe pulled the warm smoke into his lungs and exhaled, looking at the same scene on the beach.

"Aren't they just precious?" Lily says in a sickly sweet voice.

"I see how you've been looking at that boy. He's here with a woman he clearly loves, go take your misery and drama somewhere else." Giuseppe said, taking another puff of his cigar.

While he didn't know of Lily's relationship with Klaus, he suspected that Lily was attracted to him and would try and lure him away with the promise of endless shopping sprees and cash gifts.

"Love. What do you know of love?" Lily spat. Some heartbreak from her marriage threatening to rise, and the annoyance of Giuseppe's words about Klaus being in love with Bonnie.

"I loved you once Lilith, you know that" Giuseppe said the words in his usual calm and serious manner. He would not deny the part he played in his failed marriage, but he also would not allow her to take on the torch of victim.

"You're a liar Giuseppe! A filthy liar!" Lily yelled, causing a scene amongst some of the wedding guests. She turned around and walked towards the rose garden, in no mood to watch all the love and romance on the beach.

Giuseppe ignored her antics, Lily always wanted to be the victim and he would never give her that satisfaction.

After the reception dinner, is the bachelor and bachelorette party. On the same yacht, the guys have their bachelor party, while the women have the bachelorette party in the rose garden under a large luxury tent that would later be used for the reception.

Caroline of course hires strippers and to the baker's and Bonnie's embarrassment was able to get her penis shaped cake.

Bonnie still remembers the baker asking her in French if she were apart of some type of 'sex cult'

The girls dance and drink and everyone seems to be having fun, except for Lily who's sitting at a back table drinking the hard stuff.

Her eyes float to Bonnie. All her beauty, youth, and self-made success. She is envious. Also the thoughts of her failed marriage had been weighing on her all day, she is bitter and angry and wants to direct that anger towards someone.

She sees Bonnie go to the desert bar alone and uses this as her opportunity.

"I hope Nikki and the other boys are having as much fun as you all are"

At the bachelor party Damon sits at the card table with the other men, all smoking cigars.

"Full house, you bastards" Damon yells as he pulls the money from the pot. Everyone groans and throws their cards down.

Kai who found himself sitting next to Klaus during the card game, struggles to make conversation.

"Oh hey...did you know that Klaus is predominantly used in the German language and means victory of the people" Kai tries to say smoothly.

Klaus, and Stefan, who was on the other side of Klaus give him a weird look.

"I'm sorry mate…but did you look up the origin of my name?" Klaus asked amused and also a little worried.

Kai does a nervous laugh. "What? Oh of course not. I had just heard that from someone actually…you know what... I think it might've been Bonnie…because she was like oh my guy's name is Klaus…and Klaus means this…." Kai stumbles over his explanation.

"You should stop while your ahead buddy" Damon says not looking up from his cards

Damon's friend Alaric Saltzman, then makes a frustrated face. "As fun as it is to lose money to you idiots, I've got some better entertainment planned" Alaric jumps up and goes upstairs.

"Dude I told you no strippers!" Marcel yells

"I have to get off this boat immediately! Do you know who my wife is?" Stefan says worried

Klaus also feels uncomfortable suddenly. This thing with Bonnie is new and he now realizes they haven't talked about the boundaries of their relationship.

"Elena too will kill me" Damon groans. He honestly just wanted a quiet night before his wedding.

Alaric comes down with 2 blond and 2 brunette French girls, all dressed in bikinis. He hits play and music begins to play.

"Who's the groom?" one blond asks in her thick French accent. Alaric forces Damon to raise his hand. Two girls start to dance on him and while Damon moderately enjoys it, an angry Elena is always present at the back of his mind.

The other two girls spot Stefan and Klaus. "You both are handsome" and the two girls began to dance on them.

"No thank you. Please take this tip and avoid all physical and eye contact with me for the rest of the night" Stefan says pushing some money towards the girl.

"Aww come on Stef, the girls hired strippers too!" Alaric justifies.

Klaus, being Klaus is a little bit more charming, and when the stripper attempts to sit on his lap, he stands and takes her hand, stopping her movements.

The brunette almost meets his tall frame eye to eye in her heels. "Darling, as much as I would love to partake, I don't think my lady would be very pleased" he kisses her palm and hands her a tip.

The brunette swoons and so do the other girls.

"Aww who invited Rico Suave over here" Alaric says jealously.

Bonnie who's a little tipsy, bites into her cookie and smiles and nods at whatever Lily just said. Then something dawns on her.

"Nikki?" was she talking about Klaus

"Yes honey, oh it's fine, we're both women of a particular elite circle, and I have been a part of that circle for a while now" Lily smiles sickly at Bonnie who's now stopped chewing on her cookie

"What?" Bonnie says confused

"Well we happen to have the pleasure of being escorted by a certain gorgeous man" Lily says adding a haughty laugh. She watches Bonnie's confused expression turn to shock, and continues to dig the knife in.

"Buuuut after the wedding…don't hog his schedule up, I think I'm going to have him take me to a beach somewhere, we just lay out…possibly naked. Oh we love beaches…it's where I first got the FULL Klaus Mikaelson experience" Lily takes a cookie and begins to chew relishing in this moment.

"You…Klaus…escort" Bonnie tries to put the pieces together.

"Yes he's been my Nikki honey, for some time. I remember the last time we were on the beach, he dragged me back to my beach house in the Hamptons, and we made love, I mean I don't have to tell you about those excellent hands…fingers…lips…oh and his very impressive member" Lily makes small moaning sounds to further Bonnie's humiliation.

As Lily talks, Bonnie has flashbacks to every time they kissed, he touched her, to when they had sex, and to last night when she believed they'd made love. Now the thought that he'd shared himself like that with another woman…Lily Salvatore of all people...hurts.

Then he'd hid it from her! Bonnie was fuming.

"Yes I'm sure you've gotten your monies worth. Trust me the amazing sex is worth the $10,000. Hmmm lets see...he escorted you all the way to France, for all these days, plus the screw, because I'm sure you guys screwed…that must cost you a pretty penny…but he's worth it…" Lily drones, so much amusement in her voice.

Bonnie doesn't say anything to her and just walks out of the tent, completely leaving the party.

She goes into her room and her brain is on auto pilot. She doesn't think she just does. She changes Klaus' plane ticket, showers and goes to bed.

A few hours later Klaus returns and finds a sleeping Bonnie. He slides into bed and wraps his arms around her middle, his chest pressed against her back. Bonnie awoke and her anger was reignited.

"Lily Salvatore", she at first whispered. Klaus blinked, he'd heard her and dread filled his insides at what was coming next.

"Lily Salvatore!" Bonnie says louder, the parties seemed to still be going on so no one was in the house to hear.

Bonnie wrenches herself away from Klaus' hold and jumps out of bed.

"I'm so sorry I should've told you!" Klaus jumps up from the bed as well on the opposite side.

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to hurt or embarrass you. I never reveal the identity of my clients."

"Well Lily revealed herself to me" Bonnie says, running her hands through her hair.

"She's a bitter old bat who's upset about us" Klaus tries to aruge

"What is she upset about? She told me she got FULL experience!" Klaus suddenly feels a hint of shame at his profession.

"Ok"

"Ok? So you slept with her!" Bonnie tries to catch the tears harshly as they roll down her cheeks.

"It was a job Bonnie!"

"I'm a job Klaus!"

"No" Klaus sobs. After all this how could she think that.

"She said it was 10,000 dollars"

"Stop it Bonnie"

"So how much do I owe you?"

"Don't do this Bonnie" Klaus walks around to Bonnie on the opposite side of the bed.

"The screw on the beach…does the shower count?... Yesterday morning…and of course last night…" Bonnie has her phone out calculating the times they've had sex and she adds it up through her sobs.

Every time Klaus reaches for her she jerks him away

"What do I owe you Klaus?"

"Don't do this Bonnie. Don't let her confuse this…" Klaus tries to explain

"Her confuse this? No Klaus we got confused!"

"No Bonnie please!"

"I was a job, and we caught feelings. We got confused" Bonnie's sobs are breaking his heart.

Bonnie doesn't think as she opens up one of her portfolio accounts on her phone and deposits the remaining $25,000, fee plus $30,000.

He receives a notification on his phone of the money deposited to his account. Then he gets an email notification of his flight change to first thing in the morning.

"Get out. I want you gone. Go back to New York" Bonnie says trying to remain calm.

"Bonnie please"

"Get out Klaus"

Klaus quickly packs his things and leaves.

As he's waiting on the porch for his car to arrive, Lily appears in the doorway.

"Oh Nikki, it's so late what are you doing out?" She notices his suitcase beside him

"Oh noooo did something happen with your favorite client?" Lily gives him a mock concerned voice

"Go to hell Lily." Klaus sneers

"Oh stop it. Come to me Nikki, you can stay in my room."

"There isn't enough money in the world" Klaus snaps, he's had it with this woman

"Oh please. You're a whore, and you do what your paid to do! You really want to lose my business; I've been very generous to you!" Lily whispers angrily

Klaus' car arrives and he doesn't give her a second look as he gets inside.

Klaus books a room for the night at the hotel down the street. He sits at the small desk and he attempts to gather his thoughts.

He is defeated at the moment. His only thought is that perhaps space will bring her back to him in New York. As he looks at his phone, a lone tear drops on the screen.

It has been a while since Klaus has had a non-transactional relationship, and Klaus can fully admit that he has never been one for love and all that romance. Believing that it was better and safer to create the illusion of love.

But now he finds himself in love with Bonnie Bennett, no longer wanting to create an illusion.

That night Klaus sends multiple emails to his clients expressing his unavailability to service them anymore.

With or without Bonnie, Klaus no longer wants to put on illusions.

While Bonnie is crying under the covers, her phone beeps with notifications of $80,000 in three separate deposits, being sent back to her account. Klaus original $50,000 and the $30,000, with all three memo lines saying, I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys, last chapter. But I am thinking of a prequel.

When Bonnie wakes up the next morning, she showers, and fixes her make up. Her eyes are bloodshot red and it is obvious that she has been crying all night.

She looks at herself in the bathroom mirror and pinches her cheeks. She has to get focused, it's Elena's day, and she can't let her ridiculous drama affect that.

She hears a knock and its Elena, she's dressed in a white robe that says bride.

"Bonnie! It's happening!" she sings as she walks into the room

She sees Bonnie come out of the bathroom, and when she doesn't notice Klaus she makes a comment.

"Oh did Klaus stay on the boat with the other guys?" Elena casually asks.

Just the mere mention of his name has Bonnie scrambling. She hadn't thought of a story to explain his absence today.

"He…" but the sobs breakthrough and Bonnie is once again a crying mess.

Elena panics and pulls Bonnie to the edge of the bed, sitting beside her.

"Bonnie what happened?" Elena pulls Bonnie's head onto her shoulder and tries to calm her until her sobs stop. She's never seen her best friend in this state, and suddenly thoughts of her impending vows leave her mind.

"We got confused…we just…got confused" Bonnie kept saying over and over

"Bonnie…please talk to me" Elena says. She rubs her thin fingers through Bonnie's curls to smooth her. Something she used to do when they were teenagers and her mother would come home drunk screaming at her father, and Bonnie would come over to her house.

Bonnie's sobs turn to sniffles. "Lily is a client…they had sex…I made him leave"

"The fuck?" Elena gasped "Gross" she added

When Bonnie had contained herself she explained the whole story in full.

"When is his flight?" Elena asked

"In 4 hours"

"Where did he stay last night?" Elena probed

"I don't know" Bonnie said honestly

Klaus gets dressed and pours himself a cup of coffee in the hotel lobby, and calls a car to take him to the airport. He curses when his phone goes dead after that. He realizes he was too busy transferring money back to Bonnie and quitting his job, and forgot to charge it.

Giuseppe is sitting in the lobby dressed in his tux.

"Your going the wrong direction aren't you son?" Giuseppe says, eyeing his casual clothes and his suitcase

"Fight. I'm no longer invited to the wedding" Klaus sums up his night

"Ah, it'll be alright. Go to the wedding, say you're sorry, she'll forgive you"

"I don't think it's that simple. We tried it the leap of faith way…but things got complicated"

"Things like what?" Giuseppe lights his first cigar of the morning

Klaus gulps, should he tell him that he used to be an escort and Lily was a former client.

Klaus takes a sip of his coffee, he no longer cares, and his life has already imploded so not a lot matters to him at the moment.

"Bonnie hired me to escort her. I used to be an escort. Lily was a client…she told Bonnie about it"

Giuseppe nods his head, tugging on his cigar, and then he laughs.

"That one got me son. But I suppose a pretty boy like you has got to make a living somehow…I'm just sorry you had to experience the overwhelming horrifying presence that is my dear ex-wife. Well hell at least you got paid afterwards…"

Klaus nodded sadly

"Listen, I've walked this earth for some time now. I know love, and you two kids are in love. Her love for you, made her go and talk to that ex of hers and give herself closure. Don't give up on her."

"She gave up on me" Klaus says, and it takes his male ego and pride not to break down in front of a regale sophisticated man like Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Ah she'll come around son, I know she will. Take your lickings and fix yourself up, she'll come around."

Bonnie sits quietly and smiles softly as Miranda and Caroline help Elena put on her wedding dress. Elena smiles in the mirror but her eyes would dart worriedly to Bonnie who was sitting, with supportive smile on her face.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and the wedding planner tells them that the minister and florist have arrived.

Miranda motions for Bonnie to come help her speak with the staff.

When they leave, Elena turns to Caroline.

"Caroline, we've got a problem" Elena loudly whispers

Caroline raises her eyebrow, intrigued already

Elena fills Caroline in about Bonnie and Klaus' fight.

"Gross Lily...so his flight is this morning?" Caroline asked

"Yea…we have to stop him" Elena says determinedly

"You think we should call him?" Caroline suggests

"I already tried…straight to voicemail" Elena says frustrated at this situation

"We have to go find him, you know Bonnie will never do it herself" Elena says. She knows Bonnie is too proud to chase after a man.

"We don't know where he is" Caroline says exasperated

"There's only one place he could've went last night, the hotel down the street, but we have to hurry."

Without any further thoughts the girls run down the stairs, Elena neglecting her phone, and only Caroline grabbing hers.

They take Miranda's car and speed off into the direction of the hotel

When Bonnie comes back upstairs she looks for Elena and Caroline. She goes outside to look for them.

Bonnie comes back inside to call Elena and hears her phone buzzing in her room. Bonnie starts to get a weird feeling.

Was Elena Julia Roberting Damon?

When Elena, in her wedding gown and Caroline in her bridesmaid gown, run into the hotel lobby they look around and ask the receptionist for Klaus' room, she tells him he has already checked out and just left a few minutes ago in a taxi.

"Maybe we can catch him at the airport or his taxi on the road?" Elena suggests even though she knows it's a long shot

As guests start to arrive Bonnie calls Caroline. Caroline's phone which has fallen to the floor of the car, buzzes but she ignores it.

"Caroline, this is Bonnie. If Elena is Julia Roberting Damon, I need to know! Also I'm offended that I was not included in the Julia Roberting! Where the hell are you two?" Bonnie leaves a message

After she leaves the message she notices the deposits that have been made and the memo line. Her heart hurts, and she wants to call Klaus, but she resists. She has to focus on her runaway bride and bridesmaid.

Bonnie steps out on to the back deck and sees Damon, Stefan, and Marcel in their tuxes approaching her.

"Hey Bon. How's my bride?" Damon asks happily

"She is here…so everything is good" Bonnie says nervously, unsure of whether or not telling the truth right now would cause further and unnecessary panic. Elena could be on her way back right now.

Damon gives her a strange look and nods. Turning to go get breakfast in the rose garden with the other guests.

Bonnie calls Caroline again.

Soon after speeding and breaking some traffic laws Caroline and Elena spot Klaus' cab. Elena blows the horn and yells in French for the cabby to stop.

The cabby looks at her angrily and Elena continues to speed beside him. Klaus notices the commotion and sees Caroline and Elena in their wedding attire attempting to stop his car.

"It's alright you can stop" Klaus says.

The cabby pulls over on the side of the road and Caroline and Elena pull in behind him.

When the cabby sees Elena's wedding gown he smacks Klaus.

"Oh running away from your wedding…English scum" he says in French.

He throws Klaus' suitcase out his car and drives away.

"Ok...what the hell was that?" Klaus mumbles watching the cabby drive away

"Come with us!" Caroline says, pulling Klaus' arm

"Bonnie told me to leave. If I go back now I'll upset her more."

"Listen to me Bon-" Caroline starts, but Elena interrupts her.

"I'll do it Care, it's my wedding day"

"Listen we talked Bonnie into getting an escort, even though she isn't the type of person who does transactional love. She's the type of person who loves you fully with no strings attached. I know she loves you, because since you two have been seeing each other there has been this light in her eyes, that hasn't been there in a while. You make her happy, you make her better."

"She said she got confused and then paid me the money…which I returned by the way" Klaus adds sadly

"Of course she gave you the money, she'd just found out you banged Lily for goodness sake" Caroline retorted

"She loves you. She told me she played the piano for you. She hasn't played piano since her father died. You did that. That wasn't confusion Klaus, that was love. She loves you, she's just hurt."

Bonnie is now completely stressed and cannot keep lying to guests and other wedding party members that Elena is in the bathroom.

As the guests arrive and the ceremony is supposed to start, Miranda and Grayson corner Bonnie in the kitchen.

"Bonnie where is Elena?" Miranda says worried.

"In the bathroom" Bonnie says quickly

"Bonnie Bennett do you think I don't know when your lying to me" Miranda narrows her eyes, Bonnie might as well be her daughter, she knows her so well.

"I'm not lying…I promise" Bonnie says dodging the Gilberts probing eyes and running towards the stairs to Elena's room.

She calls Caroline again.

When Bonnie is at the foot of the stairs, Marcel appears inside the house.

"Bonnie? Is Elena Julia Roberting Damon?" he says nervously. The ceremony is now 15 min late from starting.

"What?" Bonnie gives a puzzled look. Whatever is going on, she knows Elena wouldn't be leaving Damon at the alter…hopefully not.

"Runaway Bride" Marcel says

"I know what you meant! No, it's just, her dress…got stuck…and Caroline is helping" Bonnie says nervously

Then the minister appears inside the house.

"I have 3 more ceremonies today, very tight schedule, when will be getting started?" he asks in French.

"Soon" Bonnie yells and bounds back upstairs. Soon she will have to tell the truth if Elena and Caroline don't show up.

Caroline and Elena race back to the house with a motion sick Klaus in the backseat.

Finally, Caroline notices the buzz on the floor and picks up her phone.

"Bonnie"

"Caroline what the hell is going on?" Bonnie quietly yells so no one will over hear

"We got Klaus!" Elena yells over so Bonnie can hear

"What?"

"We kidnapped him out of the cab" Caroline says, like it's a regular statement.

"What?"

"Bonnie…I think we should talk…" Klaus starts and Caroline gives him the phone.

"Klaus….I think we should too" Bonnie says

"I'm sorry…I should've told you about Lily. I just think, for the first time I was embarrassed about being your escort, or an escort in general. Because being with you felt real, I wanted it to be real" Klaus says honestly

"You wanted it to be real in New York?" Bonnie asks hesitantly

"I wanted it to be real the first time I laid eyes on you. Why do you think I said no the first time? I fell for your then Bonnie Bennett" Caroline and Elena both aww

"I fell for you, the minute you barged into my office with flowers" Bonnie says softly back to him

"I love you Bonnie Bennett"

"I love you Klaus Mikaelson"

Bonnie is interrupted from her happy thoughts when she sees Damon yelling with the Gilberts

"Oh gosh, the wedding! Tell Elena she has to get back fast, the minister is threatening to leave and Damon thinks Elena is Julia Roberting him!"

Just as Bonnie says those words, Elena turns a corner and they hit traffic going back to the house. They are now at a standstill.

Most likely because of the caterers and party equipment setting up down the road for the reception. They are about a mile away from the house.

"Don't worry, Bonnie I will have Elena there" Klaus says.

Klaus opens the backseat and bids Elena to put the car in park and Caroline to take over the wheel.

He pulls Elena up and throws her over his shoulders and runs her towards the house.

Klaus puts the phone to his ear. "Bonnie we will be there soon, stall the minister and calm Damon down".

Bonnie runs outside.

"She's on the way! Nothing to worry about" the minister makes a face at her, that she's sure a man of God shouldn't make at a person.

"Bonnie what the hell is going on?" Damon yells. Had something happened? Was Elena having doubts?

"Klaus put Elena on the phone!" Bonnie says

Klaus slows down running for Elena to take the phone from his hand.

Then he speeds up, the house now in his view point.

"Damon?"

"Baby, what's going on? Are you leaving me?" Damon asked panicked.

"No…I just had to go and do my sisterly duty. It's a long story and I'll tell you later. I'm on my way and I love you"

The breath of relief Damon draws, calms everyone else down as well

Soon Klaus is seen running Elena to the front of the house by Damon, Bonnie, and the Gilberts.

Klaus carrying Elena in her wedding dress over his shoulders is quite a sight and leaves Damon with so many questions.

Not caring about all the superstitions he runs to Elena and hugs and kisses her.

"You look beautiful by the way" he says out of breath

"Ready to go get married?" Elena asks happily

"You kept me waiting long enough" Damon says

Damon and Miranda go to start the ceremony, and Grayson goes inside to wait for Elena.

Bonnie runs to Elena and hugs her.

"Why? On your wedding day? You gave me a heart attack!" Bonnie says.

"Because I love you, and if I found my love, then you deserve yours too." Elena says simply and kisses Bonnie on the cheek.

Bonnie turns to Klaus, and he slowly walks over, still a little out of breath, Elena is a little heavier than she looks.

Bonnie isn't sure what to say to him at this moment.

Klaus leans his forehead against Bonnie's and they just stand there for a moment, breathing in each other's scent.

"I love you" Klaus whispers against her

"I love you too" Bonnie says

They allow the minute to last and then they hear Elena calling her inside.

"Go. We have all the time to talk. I'll be here."

After they walk into the house and readjust Elena's dress and fix her hair, something occurs to Bonnie.

"Caroline?" Bonnie says puzzled, but her question is answered when a car comes barreling down into the driveway and a frazzled Caroline comes running into the house.

"I made it!" she yells.

Klaus gets his suitcase out the car and goes and changes.

The wedding ceremony begins and Klaus takes a seat near the back, so none of the other guests will notice his late arrival.

The ceremony is lovely and soon after, the reception is held under the large tent in the rose garden.

After Marcel and Bonnie say their speeches, everyone starts to dance.

Bonnie is leaving the stage to go dance with Klaus, when she is intercepted by Lily.

"Oh I see Klaus is back, how much did you have to offer to get him to stay. I mean it would be quit humiliating for you to now have to explain his absence" Lily asks casually, that sickly smile on her face.

"Klaus came back because he loves me and I love him. Your relationship with him was transactional, mine is real. You're just a bitter old woman because now you have to pay for love and affection. Go to hell Lily" Bonnie pushes past Lily and finds Klaus and lets him lead her onto the dance floor.

Lily makes a frown. Then she feels a hand grab her arm.

"I see you caused a lot of trouble this week witch. I should've kept a closer eye on you and watched out for your antics." He pulled her towards the dance floor, forcing her into his arms, not that Lily needed that much forcing, she remembers what it was like to be held by this man.

"I simply informed Bonnie of who Klaus truly was" Lily said, swaying in his arms

"He told me he quit the business, so leave him alone now. Let him be young and in love. Let our son enjoy his wedding with no more of your drama." Giuseppe says

Lily makes a shocked face. "He told you he was an escort…he quit for her?"

Giuseppe shrugs his shoulders. "I think he quit for a lot of reasons…so you'll have to spend my money on some other boy toy"

"Jealous?" Lily asks slyly

"Hmmm I'm certain you want me to be"

"Maybe I do"

"Fine witch. I may be older, but my moves have only gotten better." Giuseppe drags Lily out of the reception and to her room inside the house

Stefan looked over at his parents dancing and saw his dad lead his mother out.

"…and here comes the wild hook up sex, which will lead to them being back together for a month, then arguing again, breaking up…and the cycle starts all over again"

Caroline patted his head. "It's alright. Just try not to think about your parent's having crazy hot reconciliation sex right now" and Stefan banged his head on the table over and over again

Bonnie and Klaus danced.

"I quit by the way. I received some very desperate emails with promises of doubling my fee" Klaus said as he pulled her closer.

"You quit?" Bonnie says surprised. She honestly hadn't thought beyond them leaving France, she's glad that they didn't have to have the discussion of Klaus wanting to keep his job.

"I think it's time I pursue my other interests." Klaus replied as an answer.

"Ok" Bonnie says a smile on her face

"When we get back to New York, I'd like to properly court you. But bear with me, this is new to me, and I have to learn to be my full open self with you" Klaus said as he twirled Bonnie around

"I'd like that. We can take our time Klaus."

"I love you Bonnie Bennett"

"I love you Klaus Mikaelson"

Epilogue: 8 months later

Bonnie gets out of the cab and adjusts her skirt. She walks into the restaurant and spots Klaus.

He gets up from the table and kisses her softly as a greeting.

They sit in comfortable silence and Bonnie sips the wine he has ordered.

"I'm sad I didn't get to watch you open it" she says jokingly. He had still showed her some of his famous seduction moves, they were just exclusively for her use and enjoyment only now.

"Yes, I gave the staff quite a show" Klaus says nervously. His fingers are twitching and he finds himself unable to hold the wine glass properly.

"How is your mysterious project coming along?" Bonnie asks. For the past 4 months Klaus had been working on a painting in his studio that he refused to show her to her great annoyance, telling her to be patient and she would be the first to see his creation.

"It's going fine love…" Klaus says quickly

"What's wrong baby?" Bonnie asks worriedly as she sips her wine. She'd never seen Klaus flustered. He pulled at his neck tie, as if he was overheating.

"My love" Klaus says and then he has to take a breath. He has never been this nervous before.

"I brought you here as a special occasion"

"We eat here all the time…" Bonnie says confused

"Well…today is special"

"Oh"

"My love, please let me do this"

"Do what?"

"This!" Klaus then drops to one knee in front of Bonnie, pulling out the ring in his pocket.

Bonnie's mouth makes an O shape. She is shocked, and delighted.

"I brought you here, because this is the place we first met, and where I first fell in love with you. So it seems appropriate I make it the place I ask you to be my wife" Klaus says hesitantly.

"Yes! Yes, Klaus!" Bonnie says with no hesitation and Klaus slides the ring on her finger. Bonnie leans forward and kisses his lips, and the restaurant claps.

Klaus wipes the tears from her eyes, and kisses the ring on her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please enjoy the sequel to this story, Meet the Mikealsons

Hi guys, please enjoy the sequel to this story, Meet the Mikealsons


End file.
